What To Do?
by BlackNightBunny
Summary: Summer break has started and Stiles has an important question for Derek. But when talking to a moody alpha it's sometimes best to ask your friends first... except, with friends like Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

What to Do?

Stiles could see things, things he probably wasn't suppose to notice. No not ghost or magic things, he was one hundred percent human, thank you very much. What Stiles could see were interactions, the kind you don't really notice. Like the way Scott always had a hand on Allison, always unconsciously protecting her. Boyd was the same with Erica and Isaac was like that with... well everyone. But it wasn't how they were acting that had caught Stiles attention, it was Derek and the weird movements he was doing.

The brooding sourwollf would growl and frown at everything, which was totally normal. I mean if those eyebrows weren't dancing with his daily annoyance, Stiles truly thought the world was most likely about to implode. So Derek was acting totally like Derek, tough training and all. Except when Stiles was unintentionally... well let's be honest, intentionally pushing Derek's buttons he didn't find his face hitting the steering wheel or body thrown through a wall. Stiles would see Derek's fingers twitch, occasionally he would even reach out, but every time he would suddenly stop. His hand would fall back to his side, than a pointed glare followed by a growl and lastly he'd barge past. Only it wasn't really barging past, it only looked like it. Derek would press his shoulder close as he went by but no contact was made.

For the past several months this had been happening, Derek avoided all contact with Stiles and even gave up arguments with a simple growl. The gears turned in Stiles head, trying to uncover the secret ways of a brooding Alpha, not that easy. So for the time being he pushed it aside, the summer holidays had just started so why dwell on Mr broody eyebrows. Stiles watched the television, Isaac sprawled on the floor and the lovey-dovey Scott and Allison making out on the couch.

"Ever feel like the third wheel around these two." Isaac asked plainly, eyes never leaving the screen. Stiles twisted in the worn sofa chair to face Isaac, their eye's meeting briefly for a staring competition.

"We could always make out, if it would make you feel better." Stiles winked.

Isaac broke eye contact as a grin spread across his face, a laugh was quickly covered by a cough. "Thanks for the offer but I'll pass. I might stick to being an extra wheel."

"Well without us two extra wheels they'd be a motorbike. Instead of the stable four wheeled jeep they are." Stiles joked.

"Were not a jeep, never a jeep." Scott drawled for the three seconds it took Allison to catch her breath. Isaac shot Stiles an unimpressed look before changing the channel from fishing to lawn bowls. Stiles sighed and _'accidentally'_ stepped on Isaac on his way to the kitchen. Earning a growl and almost tripping as Isaac grabbed his ankle in retaliation.

So this was Stiles Friday night, his first Friday night of summer break, great sign of the future. The fridge squeaked as he opened the door and a packet of flour stared at him from the middle shelf. Stiles blinked at the paper packet before grabbing it and throwing it into the cupboard. '_Last time I ask Scott to help put grocery's away.'_ Stiles thought to himself. Stiles grabbed a cola before closing the fridge with a sigh and made his way back to the lounge room. Four steps from his comfy seat and the _riveting_ game on the television, the lights flickered before the power cut out all together.

"Shit." Stiles cursed, his eyes very slowly adjusting to the dark.

"Did you pay your power bill?" Scott piped up.

"Nope, never do." Stiles smirked, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"I saw that." Scott grumbled, Allison giggling and Isaac chucking at the whine in Scott's voice.

"Wasn't hiding it." Stiles replied confidently.

"Got some torches, or candles?" Allison asked getting out of Scott's grip and peeking out the window. The three boys all leaned to see outside as well, all noting that it wasn't just their house.

Stiles the ever resourceful bunny had the lounge room lit up with two torches and a blue light bug zapper. The situation wasn't so bad, that is until Allison said it was romantic lighting and Scott pounced on her with showering kisses. Both Isaac and Stiles groaned before stumbling to the dining room to give the two some privacy. By the look on Isaac's face it wasn't enough distance, especially with his wolfie hearing. Stiles pulled the window open to let in the faint moon light and cool air before turning on Isaac with an arched eyebrow.

Isaac stared back with confusion as the staring contest continued. Stiles squinting his eyes and looked to be a little constipated.

"Dude, if you got to go to the bathroom... just go." The blonde said flatly as Stiles continued the strange gaze.

"I have a question." Stiles replied ignoring Isaac's words and rubbing his chin wisely.

"I don't want to kiss you." Isaac quipped. Stiles rolled his honey brown eyes before flailing his arms around.

"It's nothing like that. It's about Derek, Alpha, sourwolf, the red eyed puppy." Stiles smirked as Isaac winced at the nicknames that would get him slapped up the head if he said them.

"Fine then, what's up?" Isaac nodded for Stiles to continue.

Just as Stiles opened his mouth a loud, deep and terrifying growl flooded the house. Two figures burst through the open window, sending Stiles flat on his ass and Isaac jumping into a defensive stance. The growls continued as the sound of Scott and Allison running to the rescue were heard, both popping up in the door way. Scott wolfed out and Allison holding a foldable crossbow. Stiles stared at the two shadowed figures trying to see who they were until a very familiar laugh echoed in the room.

"Oh my god, bitches, that was so not funny!" Stiles berated the two intrudes. Stiles still managed to trip a little as he got up, even with Scott's help. Erica stepped into the faint light, still laughing and brushing curls from her face. Boyd didn't laugh but he had a little self satisfied grin that Stiles equalled to belly aching laughter for Boyd.

After several minutes of chatter and Stiles laughing about how not scary their prank was. (No one mentioned the lie in his voice.) The group was seated in the lounge room, the lights and television flickered back on and a small round of clapping circled the group. Erica sighed happily as she leaned further into Boyd's embrace, his arms circling her waist as they lounged on the floor.

"So, what was your Alpha question?" Erica asked, twirling a curl of hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, I forgot. So what was it?" Isaac pushed.

"Yeah, yeah what was it?" Scott teased a happy little smile on his lips.

Stiles leaned back in his seat, muting the exciting lawn bowls game on TV before meeting eyes with the rest of the pack. "Okay this is going to sound a little off but just think about it for a minute okay... Scott, I'm looking at you." Stiles stated, gaining looks of curiosity and a pointed glare.

"Have you guys noticed that Derek never touches me?" Stiles voice didn't waver it was calm and strong. All the teens thought the question through, eyes down in thought before shooting up to look at Stiles. Isaac went to speak but stopped as his eyes travelled over Stiles head. Stiles glanced at the others and noticed the shared look they had before all starring over his head as well.

"Shit. He's right behind me isn't he?"

A deep rumbling growl, filled the room all the beta's eye's started to glow gold, Alison leaning further into Scott with a worried look. Stiles shot up in his seat, flailing his arms, legs and planning to run when clawed hands clamped his shoulders forcing him to sit. A hot wet breath traced up the back of his neck, stopping just behind his ear and sending shivers down his spine. Stiles wanted to speak, be his usual quick witted self but Derek was wolfed out... and touching him. Several months and suddenly Derek was all over him?

Another deep animalistic growl sounded right by his ear. "You want me to touch you Stilinski?"

Stiles froze, his mind screaming that he was about to be bad touched before his genius mind realised something. Derek doesn't call him Stilinski.

"Stilinski?" Stiles questioned, turning in his seat to face piercing blue eyes and cut cheek bones.

A petite laugh sounded behind him and Stiles twisted so fast his head spun. Lydia was there, beside Jackson, Jackson who was now laughing at him along with the rest of his '_friends _'. Lydia was Stiles strawberry blonde goddess who was completely and totally unattainable. Why of all the people did she have to witness Stiles almost wetting his pants. It made Stiles wish it had been Derek, needless to say Stiles pointed out that they were all in the dog house. Picking on Stiles twice in one evening, in his home for that fact was so not on.

* * *

Hey everyone thanks for reading, this is my first time using the site and writing a fanfiction. Next chapter will have Derek and the rating right now is for language and the future. (Still working everything out.)

Disclaimer - Do not own Teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark and stormy morning in Beacon Hills. The power cutting out last night was most likely a warning for the wet weather. The quiet night with Isaac, Scott and Allison had turned into a pack party of sorts. Erica, Boyd, Jackson and even Lydia had popped up out of nowhere, both pairs scaring the life out of Stiles. (Not that he would ever admit it out loud.) But worst of all no one even answered his question about their Alpha. Asking the question once more had resulted in the boys shrugging and the girls rolling their eyes with snappy comments like _'Really Stiles?'_ and _'You seriously don't know.'_

So now Stiles was sitting in his jeep outside the Hale house, fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel and the rain pounding on the windshield. Derek and Peter were home, this much he could tell by the black car parked out front and the light flittering from the lounge room. The entire pack was meeting today for training, discussions, eating all the food in Derek's fridge. One of those was probably right, Stiles was positive of that.

Stiles sighed loudly, no way was he going in there alone. It had been a year since Peter's return from the dead and the guy still freaked him out. Stiles did think Peter was cool, all sassy, and quick witted. He even made him laugh on more than one occasion. But when someone goes around murdering, snapping at people and rising from the dead it's only natural to have a level of hesitation around them. So Stiles waited in his jeep, Zombie Peter and weird no touch Derek could wait till Stiles had his backup.

Ten minutes of waiting finally paid off when Jackson's Porsche pulled up beside him. Stiles had never been so happy to see his fancy ass car before. Pulling up his blue hoodie, the honey eyed teen stepped out and smiled widely at Jackson and Lydia. Jackson raised an eyebrow with a disgusted face before running up to the porch and out of the rain. Lydia was already on the move, her heels clicking on the path before Stiles could say hello.

"This weather totally ruins my hair." The red head pouted, brushing beads of water off her pale pink dress and straightening her hair.

"I know right, total disaster." Stiles joked with a fake high female voice. His hands scrubbing over his buzz cut. Lydia's glare was a weapon, Stiles told her many times she should have to register it. But that only lead to more dagger shooting eyes. The three teens made their way inside, not bothering to knock. They were pack now and that's what pack did, well that's what Jackson had told Stiles last night after they had barged in.

The front door didn't squeak like it usually did, and that's when Stiles noticed it was a crisp white instead of the charcoal black it had been. Inside support posts were set up and the walls and floors had been mended. The house was still the creepy, I'll kill you looking house it was before just a bit more liveable. Stiles smiled widely as he noticed a brand new black leather lounge. With a quickstep and small jump Stiles had claimed the very middle of the large corner lounge, sprawling with glee.

"I claim this seat." Stiles declared. The teen raised a challenging eyebrow at Jackson and Lydia, who simply scoffed at Stiles childishness.

"I wouldn't go claiming things that don't belong to you." Peter announced sweeping into the room, decorating catalogues pilled high in his arms.

"I'll just scent it, then it's mine right." Stiles shot back, a teasing tone in his voice. Peter chuckled loudly and dropped the catalogues on the coffee table. A know it all grin spread across Peter's face as he turned to face Stiles.

"If that's all it took you'd already be..." Peter's sentence was clipped short by a growl, which had Jackson jumping a little. Derek then leapt down the stairs in nothing but a pair of dark jeans and boots. Lydia raised a trimmed eyebrow at the overly dramatic entrance before moving forward to sit beside Stiles. Despite the glares and banter Stiles, Lydia and (god forbid even) Jackson exchanged, the three had actually become pretty good friends. The kind that teased each other but when push came to shove they were always there for one another.

Derek walked into the lounge room a red glare pointed directly at Peter. His stubbled jaw all tense and brooding, which in Stiles diary meant, Derek must have had a good day. Stiles stared at Derek, who stared at Peter, who was staring at a catalogue page with some purple drapes. Jackson sighed as the ridiculousness continued and made his way to sit by Lydia, who was smirking knowingly at everything.

"Awkward." Stiles mumbled in a song.

Lydia laughed and Jackson smirked as Derek's eyes snapped to Stiles, which sent the teen flailing and hiding behind Lydia's hair. Stiles sight was blocked by slightly damp strawberry blonde locks but he could still hear and what he heard was footsteps. Loud, thumping, Derek like footsteps which paused right before Stiles, so the teen chanced a glance. Glowing red eyes met his honey brown ones, right before he was grabbed by the shoulder and tossed two seats down the couch.

The sudden action had Stiles a little stunned until he noticed Derek was now sitting beside him. Derek sat between Lydia and Stiles, glares continuously being shot in his direction. Stiles blinked back at the now green eyed alpha, the gears in his mind trying to work out what had just happened. A reason shot through Stiles mind like lighting as he sat up straight, mouth agape with utter shock.

"Oh no, you're not." Stiles announced a firm edge to his voice. Derek glared back with a little fear and relief dancing behind his eyes. Stiles stood up then, all eyes watching the jittery teen's movements.

"You're in love with Lydia, aren't you?!" Stiles all but shrieked in a panic. An accusing finger moved side to side, pointing between Derek and Lydia.

Then something Stiles thought he would never see happen, happened. Derek laughed. But not just a little chuckle that occasionally appeared every now and then. A full blown, tearing up eyes laugh left his lips right as his hand slapped his forehead. Derek face palmed and laughed, was the world ending.

"Seriously Stiles, you're supposed to be the smart one." Lydia grumbled with exacerbation.

Both Peter and Jackson laughed, Jackson's arm winding behind Lydia to pull her closer. Whether the amusement was at Derek or Stiles the teen wasn't sure. As the laughter continued and Stiles racked his brain, the door flew open. Then the rest of the pack poured into the house, all wet haired and soaking clothes.

"What's going on?" Scott asked with confused puppy eyes.

"Um... Derek's in love with Lydia... I think?" Stiles mumbled, confusion etching his face. Half a second later the rest of the pack was chuckling softly, trying to hide their smirks. Well damn, this was all starting to look very suspicious to Stiles.

"Well I'm going to say I'm wrong... maybe." Stiles glared, before another less plausible reason popped into his mind. Stiles eye's snapped to Derek's, which were already staring at him. Derek had stopped laughing and his face was rather placid, as Stiles jaw dropped once again.

"Uh, um... Are you in...? Like... with... me?" Stiles asked, disbelief soaking each word.

The entire pack had quieted down as they watched the drama unfold. Derek eyed Stiles for several minutes before nodding mutely and looking away.

"Oh fuck, really?" Stiles blurted, his fingers grabbing the fabric of his shirt nervously. Another silent nod from Derek confirmed it, before Derek gave Stiles a smouldering look. Stiles felt his knees go weak and wanted to slap the look off Derek's face, how dare he use those eyes against him.

"Alright then, I have a question." Stiles fumbled, slowly sitting back on the couch.

"What is it?" Derek asked, speaking for the first time.

"You don't touch me, because you... like me?" Stiles questioned, confusion pulling his brow. Derek nodded, gripping his hands together.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Derek admitted, eyes burning into Stiles.

"Lame, how corny can you get." Peter chimed in, as he sat by Stiles and leisurely browsed the furniture catalogues. Jackson, Lydia and Erica smirked at Peter's comment, strangled laughter hidden quickly.

Half a minute later the whole pack was locked out and standing on the cold, leaky front porch. Stiles and Derek inside, warm, dry and able to discuss what was happening between them.

* * *

Hello, wanted to thank all who reviewed and read the story. Hope you enjoyed chapter 2.

Disclaimer - Do not own Teen wolf or characters. Story only written for fun


	3. Chapter 3

The entire pack had been banished to the front porch, the rain lighter now but weather still chilly. Allison and Lydia stood close whispering about all the romantic words Derek was probably blurting out. The girls firmly believed the months of repressing his feelings would lead to a gush of poetry and flowers. But the werewolf's of the pack new better, well to be more accurate they were just eavesdropping.

Stiles sat on the far end of the leather lounge, Derek hadn't moved since his glowing eyes and scary ass roar had sent the others outside. The shirtless man was standing in the middle of the lounge room, back to Stiles, breathing... really heavily. Stiles watched Derek's back, a little freaked out by the alpha's intense breathing and statue impersonation.

"Aren't you cold?" Stiles questioned trying to break the awkward silence. Derek spun around and slowly stalked forward, stopping three feet before Stiles. Their eyes met and the awkward silence now had uncomfortable staring added to it. Stiles fidgeted on the couch, fingers picking at a thread on his blue hoodie.

"So~, you like me." Stiles nervously said, eyes dropping to his very interesting running shoes. _'I may very well need to run in them.'_ Stiles thought.

"Yeah..." Derek replied, his body all tense and muscles flexing. Stiles nodded his head lazily, eye's slowly sweeping the wooden floor.

"I guess you're planning to ask me out." Stiles wasn't totally adverse to a date or two, it had been a long time since his last date. Such a long time, but it's not really his fault. First there was evil Peter, then lizard Jackson and the recent deadly Alpha pack. The Alpha pack took months to deal with and how was Stiles suppose to have dates with killer wolfs roaming around. Stiles sighed, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans before standing up.

"I like Italian food, Chinese food and... well all food is good actually. A movie would be nice too." Stiles stated in a relaxed tone, trying to be casual.

"Oh, but don't try to grab my ass or anything like that. It may be very tempting but I'm not ready for anything physical." The teen firmly stated, a warning finger shaking at the man before him.

Derek growled lightly, arms crossing as a scowl over took his face. Stiles shifted back nervously as the Alpha started to pace the living room. The teen started to worry that Derek might just jump him.

"I don't want to date you Stiles." Derek grumbled after a minute of pacing the floor.

"Huh... then what was with the confession and tossing me away from Lydia?" Stiles snapped back. He was both irritated and extremely confused right now.

"I didn't want you being close to her... or anyone actually." Derek gritted out, scrubbing a hand through his dark hair.

"Oh, I get it now. You love me, but don't want me. You won't touch me because you're afraid of hurting me and you want me to stay away from everyone." Stiles said in a relaxed and easy tone, a sagely nod following.

"So are you building a tower out the back, with no door and a single window for me to throw my hair down to you? Though, you seem more like the dragon in this _'fairytale'_." Stiles snapped making little air quotes with his fingers.

Derek growled and Stiles glared back, his arms crossing as a very bored expression crossed his face. The atmosphere had jumped from shy and awkward to irritated and angry. Derek sighed deeply as Stiles fell back onto the couch, head falling back. He was so tired and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"I'm not some monster Stiles, I know how this sounds. I just want to be a little closer to you, like a good friend or something... hell I don't even know." Derek sighed, dropping into the seat next to Stiles. Both sighed at the predicament they were in, their knees and shoulders touching as they thought things through.

Stiles was pack but wouldn't have called Derek and him friends, though a friendship with Derek seemed like the best option at this point. He knew Derek wasn't a horrible person, Stiles knew that but when someone says they like you its only normal to think they want to date you, isn't. Well at least Stiles now knew he was attractive to other guy's that was one long asked question finally answered. Danny would be grateful, since Stiles had been asking him every other day.

"Well how about we just start like this. I mean I hadn't ever thought about you romantically before. You know with all the pushing and growling... then not touching me but still growling. Let's see if we can try to be... close friends, growling optional." Stiles reasoned for the both of them, but still flipping out in his head.

Derek nodded, slowly putting his hand on top of Stiles. He flinched slightly but didn't pull away, several months of no contact and now Stiles was holding hands with Derek. That was a big jump and a little too couple like but Stiles just let that fact slide. The strange contact continued until there was a little knock on the window behind them.

"If you two are done deciding not to date and holding hands like second graders. We would all like to come back inside." Erica chatted, standing outside the window, hair damp and slightly shivering. Isaac beside her and batting some seriously sad puppy eyes.

The pack were all let back inside, the three girls running to the bathroom to fix themselves up. A little puddle trailed the pack and Stiles couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. A wet dog joke was just begging to be unleashed but Stiles bit his tongue back because of the glares he received.

"So you guys aren't dating?" Isaac cautiously questioned, his eyes moving from Stiles and Derek's entwined hands to Stiles face. The honey eyed teen nodded, shaking his hand free from Derek's and standing from the couch. Derek growled softly at Stiles departure but to hell with him, Derek wasn't his boyfriend. A shudder ran up the teens back, at the thought. He seemed bitter, did he want to be Derek's boyfriend? No, defiantly not. Well maybe... shit.

The usual meeting took place after everyone had warmed up. Derek asked how the individual training was going, if there were any problems. Stiles had been seated between Scott and Isaac, not a bad spot apart from how he got there. Derek manhandled him into the seat and growled when Stiles complained about him being a bad touch Alpha.

The discussions were winding down and Derek's fridge had been completely raided of drinks and snacks. Stiles ate more than usual blaming his nerves for the future tummy ache he was sure to have. No one brought up the conversation that had occurred between Stiles and Derek. Lydia and Erica though were dishing annoyed glances and eye rolls at Stiles every time he even peeked a glance at Derek.

Sudden confessions and self realisations were hard to deal with, it wasn't Stiles fault he was only now realising how hot Derek actually was. Stiles quickly slapped himself, hard and right across the face for that thought. The sound had everyone jumping and staring at the crazy teen Stiles had become. Derek glared at Stiles and Peter smirked, his stupid smirk which made Stiles wish he slapped him instead.

"Not anything to worry about. Please continue." Stiles announced, all proper and sophisticated, crossing his legs like a gentle man.

The conversation continued a little slower and finally ended before Erica could complain again about having side burns when she wolfed out. Lydia and Jackson left first, Lydia making Jackson give Stiles a hug from her, since she couldn't because Derek kept growling at her when she got too close to him. The hug was an awkward one arm back pat and Stiles swore he heard Jackson curse his very existence. Stiles frowned as the two left, glaring at Jackson and waving bye to Lydia. A secret plan to hug her was already formulating. If his goddess wanted to hug him it was his duty to make it happen... but only when Derek wasn't around to bite his head off.

Boyd, Erica, Allison and Scott left together, all pilling into Allison's car. Scott hooked an arm about Stiles shoulders, telling him to stay strong and avoid Derek as much as possible if he wasn't interested in him. Stiles scoffed at the idea which would involve avoiding everyone else as well. But despite that he thanked Scott, shared a bro hug and waved them off. Isaac stepped in line beside Stiles on the porch, glancing behind them at Derek who was doing push ups for some reason.

"Can you give me a lift?" Isaac asked, a pleading smile pulling his lips. Isaac had been living with Erica's family as a foster child for the past year. They took good care of him but he liked to adventure a bit, a day at Boyd's or Scott's, two at Stiles then he'd head back home. Stiles sometimes thought of Isaac like a wandering puppy, but never said it aloud for fear of the sad blue eyes he'd receive.

"But of course you can, for the carriage awaits you." Stiles bowed like a footman, before Isaac smacked him in the arm. The two were joking and shoving each other playfully when Peter popped his head out the door.

"Leaving already Stiles?" The older man questioned, raising a brow.

Stiles nodded back, peeking around Peter to see Derek, staring back at him like a stalker. The alpha was still shirtless, like he had been through the entire meeting. Could he be anymore distracting? Stiles waved bye to Derek, who quickstepped in half a second to stand right in front of Stiles. Their faces a breath apart and atmosphere awkward as Stiles was very aware of their little audience.

"Ah, okay. I'll see you around Derek." Stiles, patted Derek's arm in a friendly manner which felt weird. Derek's eyes shot to the spot where Stiles hand had been before his large arms engulfed Stiles in a hug. The short haired teen flailed per usual and the hug lasted a little too long, Stiles heart beating like crazy. Jackson's strange, Lydia forced hug which had made the list of weird was quickly replaced by Derek's. Pulling back from the hug Derek lingered by Stiles neck, causing the teen to freak out double time.

Stiles managed to stumble his way to the jeep after Derek had released him. Isaac hopped in the passenger side his worried eyes watching over Stiles. Derek stared at Stiles from the porch as the teen started the car and tore out of the driveway. Glancing back he saw Peter sail through the air and gracefully bounce off a tree to land on his feet.

"What the hell?" Stiles grumbled, watching Peter straighten up and wave good bye from the rear view mirror.

"He's alright. Derek just threw him for saying... something." Isaac explained plainly, tapping his ear.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Stiles sighed, eye's now firmly on the road.

"Not likely." Isaac replied, his nose scrunching in displeasure.

Stiles nodded in agreement, his day had been strange enough without having to hear what twisted Zombie Peter said. But at the end of the day (actually it was closer to midday) Stiles now knew why Derek wouldn't touch him, but he wasn't sure he was ready for what it all meant.

* * *

Hello all thanks for reading chapter 3. Want to thank all the readers, tried to make a longer chapter and I hope everyone enjoyed it.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters. Story written for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles spent the rest of the day with Isaac, watching old westerns and playing videogames. Scott showed up around dinner time and Stiles shook a box of fruit loops, while repeating _'Here Scotty, you hungry boy.'_ Twenty minutes after that, Scott unlocked the back door and let Stiles back in the house. Stiles grumbled and whined that someone really needed to learn to take a joke. Dinner was in fact sugary cereal for three, tomorrow was shopping day and the last microwave dinner was for Stiles Dad.

At ten Scott and Isaac left, Isaac deciding to spend the night at Scott's instead. Something was mumbled about not wanting to be murdered by Derek but Stiles had decided to ignore anything Derek related for now. Stiles mind was a special and delicate thing... alright he was coping out and repressing but he'd deal eventually. Around ten thirty Stiles father came home, Stiles jumped up and popped the quick dinner into the microwave.

"Welcome home Dad, two minutes to tea." Stiles hollered, down the hall.

"Thanks son." The Sheriff called back, a tiredness lacing his voice.

The microwave pinged and Stiles grabbed the hot tray, plated it up and swiped a beer from the fridge. Making his way to the lounge room, Stiles placed the drink and plate on the coffee table before playing the rerun of the latest baseball game. Stiles father always managed to miss the sports games, so Stiles avoided watching any unless it was with his father. Their time together was short and far between but very important and enjoyable to the both of them. The Sheriff walked in and smiled at his son, patting his back and thanking him for the meal. The two watched the game together, small conversations passing between them.

"So, did you do anything interesting today?" The Sheriff asked, sipping his beer.

"Not really, just hung out with my friends." Stiles replied. _'Oh yeah, I also got confessed to by Derek Hale, he's an Alpha werewolf who doesn't want to date me._' Stiles thought, bitting his lip.

"Sounds like fun." Stiles father commented his eye's flickering to his oddly quiet son.

"Yeah it was." Stiles replied.

Around midnight Stiles bid goodnight to his father who also turned in. Trying not to think about something had a really draining affect. Stiles fell asleep after a quick shower, his superman pyjama pants worn, faded and so very comfortable. The teens sleep was restless and short as a shrill ringing tore him from the land of dreams, where clouds were strawberry blonde and curly fries rained from the sky. With a grumble Stiles threw his arm out to the side, hand flying over the nightstand to grab his phone. The sheets cocooned around him, forcing him to reluctantly sit up before he answered the evil sleep stealer.

"Hello!" Stiles bit out in a wretched grumble, rubbing the palm of his hand into sleep filled eyes.

"Stiles, what you up to today?" Lydia's sweet and perfect voice rang. Stiles jumped off his bed, knocking his knee and fell to the carpet. The teens phone flying across the floor and under the bed. Scrambling under his bed he retrieved the all mighty communicative device, thanking it for not accidently hanging up on Lydia.

"Nothing really, I've got some grocery shopping to do." Stiles replied coolly, acting like he wasn't under his bed talking to her right now.

"That's great timing, I was planning on going shopping. We can do both right? Want to go with me?" Lydia sang back, her voice all innocent and honey.

"Sure! I mean that could be cool." Stiles replied quickly, his legs kicking outside the bed.

"Pick you up in twenty." Lydia chirped before hanging up.

Stiles grin was ear to ear as he crawled out from under the bed. His hands clung to his phone as his eyes shot over to his open door, his father watching on. The Sheriff had an amused grin, as he leaned in the doorway and waved a good morning to Stiles.

"Going out?" Stiles father questioned, holding a smile, warm and happy for his excited looking son.

"Yeah I'm going out with Lydia. Don't worry though I'll get the groceries before we leave the shops." Stiles rushed, running to his closet. Stiles grabbed his new red graphic-t, an orange over shirt and his favourite blue gray jeans. Stiles knew Lydia loved Jackson more than anyone (He still couldn't figure that one out.) but when you're going to walk beside a goddess you need to look your best.

"Well have fun and I'll see you tonight." The Sheriff informed his son, watching his kid run about his room like a mad man. Sheriff Stilinski smiled and shook his head before leaving the house, fond thoughts of his son following him.

Stiles was fed, showered, dressed, teeth brushed and ready to go in fifteen minutes. His leg bounced as he sat on the porch waiting for Lydia to pull up. Eight and half minutes later a sleek silver Porsche stopped in front of the Stilinski household. Stiles moaned in utter torment as Lydia's head popped out the window, Jackson clearly visible in the driver's seat. Oh lord, his goddess was testing his strength he was sure of that, Jackson leaned forward and gave Stiles his unmistakable cocky smirk.

Well hell to everything, Stiles got up and trudged to the car, less enthusiastic then he was before. Lydia stepped out in a white dress and strappy heels, her hair blowing in the wind. The red head may have looked like a goddess but her mind was pure evil. Lydia smiled at Stiles and gave him a quick hug before he slipped into the backseat, the red head sitting shotgun. Once all were seated and the door closed, Jackson took off at a speed Stiles was sure to be illegal.

"I didn't know this was going to be a threesome." Stiles drawled, leaning forward and glaring at Jackson.

"Yeah right, in your dreams Stilinski, I doubt you're ready for more than your usual party of one." Jackson shot back coolly, his obnoxious sunglass reflecting the road ahead.

Stiles glared at the back of Jackson's head, attacking the driver would be so fulfilling but to dangerous right now. Lydia pursed her lips, in disinterest of their conversation, fluffing her hair and checking her already perfect makeup. Stiles then turned to Lydia, pouting like a child who wanted her to give him attention.

"So why is Jackson here?" Stiles politely questioned Lydia. The red head twisted slightly to face the backseat passenger, a raised eyebrow and slightly annoyed look told Stiles the answer was suppose to be obvious.

"You remember how Derek acted yesterday, right? I fear he would attempt to murder me if we were alone together." Lydia the ever wise replied, nodding to Jackson who smirked as if he was oh, so clever. The day Jackson was smarter than Stiles was a day the teen would no longer be whole. Stiles sighed deeply leaning back into his seat.

Jackson parked right near the entrance, all three jumping out to a small audience of on lookers. Lydia sauntered around the car, hooking her arm with Jackson's before turning to Stiles with a smile. Her dainty hand waved him forward and the three walked into the stores side by side. Stiles had been shopping with the strawberry blonde before, he knew what to expect but today was different.

Usually Lydia would shop and Stiles would nod in agreement to whatever she said, than just end up carrying everything. Though for today Jackson held the bags, trailing a few steps behind the pair. Stiles would have teased him for having to hold all the heavy bags, but he was a werewolf, with strength, so that would be pretty pointless. Lydia picked up dresses, shoes and jewellery, every time asking Stiles what colors looked good together and if the dress fit well. Stiles would answer the best he could, that is until Lydia told him to come into the dressing room with her. A flailing of limbs and stuttering words was his reply, so the red head reluctantly left him behind.

Stiles continued to flail about, totally embarrassed and glancing at Jackson, just waiting for him to attack him. Jackson only smirked and coughed a laugh before playing with his phone. A horrific realisation dawned on the honey eyed teen. Stiles alarm bells were blaring red alert as he turned to Lydia with complete and utter shock.

"Oh my god, you've made me your gay best friend haven't you?" Stiles gaped, looking like a fish out of water.

Werewolf Jackson laughed, loudly from the other side of the store, not even trying to hide his amusement. Lydia smiled so warm and so kind as she took Stiles hands in hers, her pale eyes filled with innocence's. Stiles became somewhat entranced, an unsure frown like smile pulling his lips.

"Of course you are sweetie. I plan to give you and Derek matching sweaters." Lydia's voice was lovely... but her words cut Stiles down by half. Jackson's continual laughter didn't help as the lacrosse player tapped away at his phone.

Stiles seriously thought he might faint but that would only make it worse. Gently he pulled his hands free from Lydia's and moved out of the store to sit on a bench. Lydia and Jackson spoke a few words before, Jackson moved outside and the red head continued to shop. Jackson sat down next to Stiles, fighting a smile off his perfect face.

"I thought you'd enjoy a day with her. I've even hung back mostly." Jackson said plainly, turning to meet Stiles gaze. Stiles glared with all he had, even though he knew most of the time it looked like he had gas. Jackson's smug face faulted as he scrubbed a hand through his hair, his phone chiming softly and distracting the both of them. Jackson read the text, his eyes bugging out of his head as he turned to face Stiles with dread.

"I... I am so sorry man. I didn't think he'd find out." Jackson mumbled to Stiles, his face holding nothing but concern as his eyes darted around.

"What... what d-did you do?" Stiles stuttered, fear pouring from him as he saw a very familiar werewolf walking his way. Jackson turned so quick, his eyes flashing blue and Stiles actually missed it because he blinked.

"Bye Stiles, it was fun _randomly_ running into you here." Jackson lied, his face a hidden panic as he went to watch over Lydia. Stiles tried to grab Jackson to stop his escape but the bastard was moving with wolfie speed. Stiles watched the burning red eyes of a nearly wolfing out Derek in a panic. The shopping centre was packed and Stiles was pretty certain a few people had noticed the werewolf red eyes.

Stiles then did something he would deny till the day he died, which could be sooner then he thought. Getting to his feet, Stiles walked straight for the angry Alpha. Stiles stomach jumped and his mind screamed that he was about to die. Three steps more and Stiles could hear the growling Derek was badly trying to contain. In the next step Stiles flung his arms around Derek's neck and hugged the older man close, pulling the Alpha's face towards his neck to hide his glowing eyes.

"Hey Derek, what a surprise to see you here." Stiles sounded calm, even a little flirty which made even him wish he could no longer speak. Derek's body froze in Stiles embrace, the older males arms dangling by his sides as Stiles slowly pulled away. Stiles meet Derek's eye's and sighed in relief at the pale green they now were.

"What the hell was that?" Derek asked in a rather calm voice. Stiles jumped back three steps, his arms flinging out and nearly smacking people passing by. A few shoppers glared at the teen as they dodged him, Stiles not really caring since Derek was still stalker staring him.

"What was what? Just a little bro hug, were friends right, totally normal. So what are you doing here?" Stiles laughed hysterically, eyes wide and a little panicked. Derek eyed Stiles suspiciously before shaking it off and glancing around.

"An interesting text was sent to Peter... Your here with Lydia." Derek stated through gritted teeth. Derek's gaze was locked on Jackson and Lydia, still shopping in the store Stiles had just left.

"No, not at all, those two just happened to be here. Total coincidence, I mean seriously stop being so suspicious dear friend of mine. I just came to go shopping and surprise we meet up at my favourite store." Stiles rambled, mixing truth with utter bullshit. The teen glanced back at the store and realised it was a frilly pink lingerie shop.

"Uh... yeah totally~ my store... Crap." Stiles mumbled, shoulders dropping and Derek rolling his eyes.

The pair stood together for several minutes neither one willing to make the next move. Stiles eyed the people that passed, many woman appraising the fine specimen of Alpha before him. Derek seemed rather oblivious to the attention as he watched Stiles, making the teen even jitterier.

"Well~, it was lovely running into you here but I have some shopping to do. So, see yah." Stiles hastily informed Derek. Stiles moved quickly around Derek and headed towards the grocery store. The teen moved swiftly and surely, not chancing a look back as he entered the store. All the while a certain jacket wearing someone was hot on his heels.

* * *

Hello again. Thank you to all who reviewed, and read this story, here's chapter 4. This is the longest chapter so far, I'll try to aim for around 2000 words. Some fun time with Stiles/Jackson/Lydia in this one, hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

The shopping cart Stiles grabbed had a wobbly wheel and the teen cursed at the wretched creation. Stiles kept focused as he went down each aisle, grabbing cereal, canned foods and microwave meals. While reaching for a jar of salad dressing, which had been so conveniently placed on the top shelf. Stiles shirt rode up, exposing a slither of skin to the cool air. A light growl sounded behind Stiles which had the teen abandoning the condiment and spinning around to face the one and only Derek Hale.

"Fuck!" Stiles screeched, flailing about and scaring a little granny down the aisle who frowned in disapproval.

"Why the hell are you still stalking me?" Stiles whisper yelled, shaking his fist at the slightly taller man.

"I wasn't stalking you, I've been here the whole time." Derek whisper growled back.

"You seriously tire me out. Thanks to you I hardly got any sleep last night." Stiles sighed, dropping his head to the side.

A passing woman giggled as she eyed the two boys with their shopping cart, a blush dusting her face as she looked between them. Stiles groaned in utter defeat as he realised that Derek had been following him the whole time and they looked like a bloody couple. A bickering couple... but still a couple, Lydia was probably buying those matching sweaters right now.

Stiles rubbed his forehead as an ingenious idea flooded his mind, all the doubt, confusion and utter annoyance could all be solved with this one simple plan. Derek didn't want to date Stiles, just stalk him and be sure he never had a love life. So Stiles would pounce on Derek, flirt act like a sickly cute couple and totally destroy the Alphas so called attraction. Stiles had seen Scott and Allison together enough to know how to do it.

One look at a clinging, and flirty Stiles would send the all mighty Alpha running. He had, had a taste early with Stiles distraction hug, but now it was time to pull out the big guns. Stiles smiled widely at Derek, using sparkly and flirty eyes on the Alpha, the absolute best he could muster.

"What's wrong with your face?" Derek growled suspiciously, eyebrow rising in confusion.

Stiles flirting skill points took major damage but he held strong, stepping forward to make his intentions even clearer.

"Well babe I was thinking we should have dinner tonight, just the two of us?" Stiles batted his eyelashes and smiled coyly, trying to sound seductive.

Stiles reached a hand forward running his finger tips down Derek's chest. Stiles felt like gagging at his sickly sweet deception but fought it back, praying his plan would work. Derek stood there staring at Stiles, eyes wide and mouth agape. Saying the Alpha was shocked would be an understatement, his body was tense and frozen.

"What... what are doing?" Derek stuttered, his small and slightly terrified voice bringing out Stiles evil side. The teen smirked, grabbing the Alpha's jacket with both hands and pressing their bodies closer.

"Nothing love, I just want to be _closer_ to you." Stiles pouted, gnawing on his bottom lip and peeking up through his lashes.

In the next few seconds Derek was pulling free and glaring at Stiles, the teen smiled back innocently. Derek's jaw snapped shut with a click, his eyebrows furrowing as he turned swiftly and stormed off down the aisle and out the store. Stiles suppressed the laugh he was aching to let lose as he finished his shopping, a huge grin pulling his features. _'Well that worked well.'_ Stiles thought. The teen paid for his groceries, grabbed the several bags and headed for the parking lot.

Stiles stopped right by the parking lot, an annoyance grating his teeth. Jackson's car was gone, those two left without him. Stiles dropped his bags, eyeing the soon to be melting ice cream sadly. The teen pulled out his phone, dialling Lydia, her voice answering on the third ring.

"Stiles, how'd it go? Did Derek ravish you in front of everyone? Are you engaged?" Lydia sounded completely calm and composed as she listed off terrifying questions.

"Of course not, never!" Stiles yelled back his voice breaking into a high pitch.

An image of Stiles and Derek in matching suits, getting married popped into the teens head and he shuttered at his own thoughts. Stiles stood their totally embarrassed and frightened as Lydia laughed over the phone. Stiles could hear Jackson chuckling over the line as well and could just picture his smug face. They hadn't seen Stiles act earlier had they, not likely, Lydia would have pounced on them if she had. Stiles sighed loudly into the receiver and the laughter died down.

"Could you guys just come and pick me..." Stiles sentence was cut short as a very familiar Camaro pulled up right beside him.

Stiles gulped loudly as Derek Hale jumped out of the car, stole Stiles shopping and dumped it in the backseat. Stiles gaped at Derek like a dopey fish, a suddenly composed Derek Hale smiling at Stiles. The Alpha wolf nodded his head towards his car, opening the passenger door.

"Need a lift." The werewolf asked, voice pleasant and smile totally charming. Stiles stared like a pigeon before the voice from his phone drew his attention.

"Sounds like you got a ride, talk to yah later, bye." Lydia sang through, right before she hung up.

Stiles jumped, glaring at his phone a little before standing and pocketing the device. The teens mumbled _'Sure.' _was barely audible, even for Derek's werewolf hearing. Derek chuckled pleasantly as Stiles cautiously enter the black car, the teen even checking the backseat. The Alpha then closed the door for Stiles before hopping in himself, face all smiles and cheer.

Stiles stared at Derek's rare smile and feared he may have broken the Alpha or his acting was so top notch Derek was now totally in love with him. Like the get married, adopt babies in love with him. The honey eyed teen smiled back nervously as Derek started driving towards Stiles home.

The drive was silent, soft music filling the void and Stiles was a ball of tension and nerves. Was this the calm before the storm, the pleasantries before Derek murders him for his exaggerated flirting? Derek pulled up into the driveway behind Stiles precious jeep, the jeep he would never leave home without again. The Camaro idled in the drive way and neither moved, Derek's gaze piercing Stiles through.

Ever so slowly Stiles turned in his seat to face a totally charming smile and smouldering eyes. Stiles wanted to hyper ventilate, that look was his kryptonite, made his legs feel weak and heart flutter. The sour wolf was such a cheater, there were rules to this thing between them and if not there needed to be rules.

Stiles undid his belt and went to open the door when Derek caught his hand. The Alpha leaned in and hovered over Stiles, their breaths mingling between them. A strong hand stroked the teens face before Derek leaned in, their lips a brush apart. Stiles was internally freaking out but rendered totally docile by this smiling and seductive Derek. The elders fingers, stroked the soft skin of Stiles face as his lips parted.

"If you ever mess with me like that again... I won't forgive you." Derek growled seductively, his whole body pulling back from the teen that was cornered by the door.

A needy whine snapped Stiles from his pheromone trance, Derek staring at Stiles from his own seat, wide eyed. Stiles eyes bugged as well as he released that needy sound had come from him. He had been getting turned on by stalking, broody, killer stare Alpha and his romantic charade, a shred of Stiles soul was forever lost in that moment. Derek just stared in shocked awe at the embarrassed red creeping up Stiles neck.

"Bastard, shit, fuck~" Stiles cursed, a panic swallowing him whole.

Stiles grabbed the shopping bags from the back, smacking both himself and Derek in the head as he recklessly dragged them forward. The car door flew open and Stiles rushed to his porch, his hands shaking with his keys and breathing heavy. The front door opened and Stiles rushed in, slamming it closed and dropping the bags. Stiles scrubbed his hands over his face furiously, growling in the back of his throat before composing himself once more.

The sound of Derek's car driving off passed Stiles ears as he picked up the shopping and started to pack it all away. Ten minutes later Stiles was seated in front of the television, bag of corn chips and controller in hand playing Halo. The challenge and rivalry distracted Stiles for a few hours, until a player called _'Red Alpha'_ spawned. The controller went flying as Stiles cursed and shut off the console.

Stiles didn't like Derek that way, it was way too soon for him to be swooning and pining for the guy. Only two days ago the Alpha wouldn't touch him, sure Stiles agreed to go on a date with him but that was before and this is now... and Stiles was confused and indecisive. Stiles needed a distraction, a good, healthy, normal teenage activity to help him forget all about a certain someone.

A boy's night out that is what Stiles realised was missing, picking up girls and having fun. It was summer break, what else was there for a young and sexually frustrated boy to do. Well there was one thing he could do, but it could wait till Stiles had his special alone time.

Stiles ran up the stairs checking the clock, three in the afternoon, perfect that gave him plenty of time to check with everyone. Stiles grabbed his phone sending out a group text to all his guy friends, who were all on the lacrosse team... funny that.

_'Hey guys, summer breaks are a time to come together, drink, dance and enjoy our totally awesome youth. So who's up for a night out?' _Stiles smiled victoriously at the message before hitting send.

Tonight would be awesome, Stiles would go out, meet a hottie and totally forget about a certain domineering werewolf. Six thirty had rolled around and the only messages Stiles had received were all no's_. 'Can't go, got a date.'_ Said the text he got from Scott and a similar one from Boyd. Jackson didn't reply, not really a surprise. _'Sorry Love, busy.'_ From Lydia, Stiles didn't even send her an invite, but still got a reply. Isaac's message was rather cryptic _'You're going to be eaten.'_ Stiles tried not to think on that one too much. As the clock hit seven thirty seven, a god sent message from Danny chimed on Stiles phone.

_'I've got plans already. Going to Jungle, want to join?'_ Stiles eyed Danny's text thoughtfully. There wouldn't be any girls but a night out, was a night out. Stiles shot a text back simply saying _'yeah.' _before rushing to the bathroom to get ready. Stiles dressed to impress, dark slacks and a fitted white button up. An orange hoodie called to Stiles but he held strong, rejecting the item and walked out the door. Phone and fake ID tucked safely in his back pocket.

The club was packed, bodies filling every corner of the bar and dance floor. Stiles Spotted Danny by the bar, an umbrella drink in hand and a decent looking guy chatting him up. Stiles pushed his way through, a sweat breaking out a little from the heat of it all. Stiles finally broke through the crowd and stood by Danny, tapping his arm to get his attention. Danny turned around annoyed before smiling at Stiles, his dark brown eyes taking in his friend's attire.

"Hey Stiles, you made it." Danny hollered over the music.

"Yeah and it's totally packed here tonight." Stiles smiled, wiping the sweat from his neck. Danny's eyes followed the motion of Stiles hand before he took another sip of his colorful drink.

"I got to say you look good. But you might want to watch yourself wearing that shirt." Danny half teased. Stiles beamed at his tall friend, he had finally admitted that Stiles was attractive and it only took a year or more.

"Well it's about time you noticed my charm." Stiles replied, eyebrow arched and hands on his hips.

"You have charm but I'll only ever like you as a friend." Danny clarified, shaking his head.

Stiles nodded in response as Danny turned to talk to the guy next to him, a blonde surfer dude that strangely resembled Jackson a little. Stiles held back that comment, afraid of freaking Danny out if the other teen were to realise the resemblance. So Stiles made his way to the bar and ordered a drink, his fake ID working for once, as the over worked bartender poured him a rum and coke. Tonight was going to be awesome.

* * *

Hello, hope you enjoyed chapter 5. I wanted to thank all who review and read the story. I'm writing this as I go and I know somethings are not adding up and it's a bit confusing. So I'll write the next chapter about Derek and hope it will straighten some things out.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek had slowly been rebuilding his home. There were terrible and wonderful memories connected to the burnt building. His time spent with his family, friends and the obviously horrible memory he had of losing them all. The Alpha werewolf tore a wall out with his bare hands, checking the supports inside before deciding if it all needed to be replaced.

Derek had thrown himself into working on the house as soon as he got back from dropping Stiles off. Derek and Peter had only gone to the store for some supplies, since the teens had eaten all his food yesterday. Why did Stiles have to be there... I mean sure Derek sought him out but that was because of Peter's persuasion. Jackson had sent a picture of Lydia and Stiles together, Stiles looking all embarrassed, to Peter's phone.

_'Go find him, follow him and just always be around. In no time he'll fall head over heels.'_ Peter advised, truth be told the man probably had restraining orders issued from every one of his past girlfriend's. Thinking back Derek knew it was bad advice, he had decided that Stiles was too young, too human, a relationship would be bad. But when Stiles had seen Derek's feelings, it was like a weight had been lifted only to be replaced by another.

They wouldn't work out, for the two fought constantly and hardly ever seemed to get along. But despite that Derek had found himself drawn in by Stiles, his genius, bravery, sense of humour and the guy was so attractive. Derek had started to avoid touching Stiles months before, when their contact had started to send a shiver down his spine. Derek was the Alpha it was his job to be strong and protect his pack, werewolf and human alike. He couldn't have a lover it was a weakness their enemies could exploit... well that's what Derek had convinced himself, knowing full well it was a weak excuse.

The Alpha wanted Stiles to smile at him, to see that Derek cared for him. Though at the same time he didn't, he wanted to be closer to the teen and keep his distance. The situation had become so upside down, Derek loved Stiles but also hated the fact that he did. Friendship was what Derek thought to aim for but the teen was so sarcastic that all Derek could do was growl and get angry.

Derek scowled at the wall he was working on, his mind stuck on that picture of Stiles and Lydia. It wasn't right for him to get angry at Lydia just for being close to Stiles, but despite knowing that it was hard to hold back. Stiles smile would double in size at the sight of the red head, everyone always pointed out how in love the teen was and Derek hated it. The Alpha thought keeping the two apart would settle his uneasiness but it only made him feel guilty for putting a wedge between his own pack. His pack was close and it was only Derek who was now causing problems.

Erica had talked to Derek on one occasion, ensuring the Alpha that Jackson and Lydia's bond was solid and there was no reason to be worried or jealous. The blonde girl said Stiles was all Derek's and that she would even be his wingman if need be. As you can guess that conversation didn't go down well, Derek fervently denied any sort of feelings for Stiles and had a glaring pout for the rest of the day. To the Alpha's dismay everyone knew of Derek's infatuation, everyone but Stiles it seemed and that had made Derek whine internally.

Peter walked in at that moment, disrupting Derek from his thoughts. The older male's hands were loaded with shopping bags and he was wearing a new, bright purple coat. Derek glared at his Uncle wondering how much the man had spent on food and extravagant clothes before turning back to the wall he was working on.

"I'm going to guess it didn't go well." Peter chimed, walking to the kitchen. A few silent moments passed as Derek worked up the nerve to talk about it.

"I followed him a little, but then... he started to flirt with me." Derek growled back.

Derek's Uncle wasn't the best person to talk to but right now Derek need someone to vent at and Peter was the only other one over twenty. Peter sprung back into the room a smirk permanently etched on to his lips.

"Well that's perfect I knew my plan would work." Peter preened.

"It didn't work! I could hear the lie in his voice, he was playing with me." The Alpha growled lowly, eyes flashing red and feeling embarrassed for discussing it.

"I'm guessing you don't mean in the fun way." Peter snickered, ducking as a piece of panelling flew at him.

Peter stepped back with a sigh, sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him. The last time Derek had been ask to sit like that his parents had given him the sex talk. Derek glared, remaining standing as he nodded at Peter to speak, not one hundred percent sure he wanted to hear what his Uncle had to say.

"What did you do after that?" Peter then questioned, his voice taking on a parental tone.

Derek faulted in his glare as Peters serious face reminded him of his fathers. The Alpha wolf then sat on the couch with a sigh before confessing what had happened. Derek told Peter how he drove Stiles home, acting all charming and friendly before warning the teen not mess with him. Peter nodded along, not interrupting for once as Derek came to the last part of the car ride.

"Stiles... he was... _attracted _to me." Derek explained, badly. Peter smirked at that before breaking out into a laugh.

"Well that's perfect! Just go, find him and show him _how_ much you love him." Peter explained, wiggling his eyebrows.

Derek paled at the advice, his jaw clenching and unclenching in thought. Derek had built up so many reasons why they shouldn't be together that he had ended up confusing himself and seriously pissing off Stiles. The Alpha needed to act, just not the kind of act Peter was suggesting. Derek then stood from the couch and went back to work on the wall, pulling out the bad insulation.

"Wait, you're not going to run off after your beloved." Peter teased.

"I'm going to give him some time before talking to him again." Derek reasoned, his mind feeling lighter but still full of thoughts of Stiles. Derek was an Alpha werewolf, one who was responsible for his pack and had fought many battles. If Derek couldn't even handle his feelings for Stiles, he didn't deserve to be Alpha and that's why Derek decided to confess again, properly this time.

Peter shrugged off Derek's response as he went back to his decorating catalogues. The two werewolves were working on their own projects when Isaac stumbled in the door. Isaac sent a smile and '_hello'_ to both Hale's before the curly haired teen dropped onto the couch, relaxing back as he breathed a little heavier.

"Running?" Derek asked plainly, turning for a moment to meet the younger's eyes. Isaac nodded in the affirmative, a smile crossing his face.

"Yeah, the grounds finally dried from the rain and I'm getting faster. I can feel it in my legs." Isaac smiled proudly. Derek nodded and smiled back his praise, Isaac smiling wider for it. The Alpha was tough with training but had also learnt that praising his teenage pack really helped motive them.

Isaac started chatting to Peter about the plans the older wolf had for the house as Derek continued stripping the walls and checking the supports. The atmosphere was relaxed and calming for Derek, but he still cringed when hearing Peter's plans for pink colored wallpaper. Half an hour after Isaac's arrival the teen remembered his phone, a message from Stiles was sent a couple hours ago, the blue eyed teen checked it before his heart started to speed up.

Both Hale's turned to the teen, Derek raising a questionable eyebrow. Peter smiled at Isaac and grabbed the phone, the older male's sense of privacy very lacking. On more than one occasion he'd been seen walking around the woods naked. Derek sighed every time one of his betas came to him complaining about Peter being a nudist or looking through their stuff. Isaac cringed as Peter read Stiles text aloud, Derek going rigid as the news of Stiles party plans reached his ears.

"Well, well he's a very active little human isn't he's." Peter teased, typing a message back and dodging Isaac's grab for the phone.

Derek's mind whirled, he wanted to be calm and not annoy Stiles more than he had already, but the thought of Stiles potentially flirting with others worried the Alpha. Derek ended up throwing himself into the renovations, wall after wall being stripped, repaired and covered until the Alpha couldn't take it anymore. Isaac was impressed Derek had lasted the hours he did, especially with Peter mumbling about all the provocative things Stiles could be getting up to.

It was now or never Derek decided, moving about the house. It was dark out, Derek had wanted to give Stiles a day without him but the Alpha couldn't bare it any longer. Derek got showered, shaved and dressed in record time. The dark haired male jumping down the stairs, quickly asking Isaac where Stiles might have gone, the curly haired teen reluctant to tell him anything. In the end Derek was left to his own devices, relying on his werewolf instincts and travelling on foot, trying to find a trace of Stiles.

More than an hour passed before Derek came upon Stiles unmistakable jeep parked near Jungle, a gay dance club. Derek took a calming breath as he felt a little jealousy rise before he moved forward. The Alpha had decided to be charming, friendly and confess his feeling to the teen honestly, that's what he was prepared for. Well that is until he actually spotted Stiles in the sea of dancing bodies.

The teen was dancing, badly, with two guys on the dance floor. One who Derek recognized and another he didn't know. Stiles had dressed in fitting clothes and the sight caused Derek's chest to rumble, the Alpha wanted to wolf out and steal Stiles away. But he restrained himself from over reacting again, watching from a distance till he had calmed down enough to get closer. Then he would make his move.

* * *

Hey all, here's chapter 6. I hope this chapter explained how Derek's been feeling. I'm not good at writing him, sorry about that. Also I don't know about renovating houses, so that stuff was just me guessing. :)

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	7. Chapter 7

After half an hour, one drink and a little dancing, Stiles got a call from Isaac. The honey eyed teen signalled to Danny he was stepping out before pushing his way through the club again. The line outside Jungle was a lot shorter now, a few people still hanging around the front but most just taking a break from dancing. Stiles stepped outside, inhaling a breath of cool night air before pulling up his phone and answering.

"Hey dude what's up?" Stiles half yelled, covering an ear to hear better.

"Stiles where are you?" Isaac rushed, voice slightly panicked. Stiles frowned at the tone of voice before walking further away from the club, trying to hear a little better.

"I'm at Jungle. Why what happened?" Stiles replied swiftly, worry leaking into his voice.

"Um, you might want to leave." Isaac commented.

"Why?" Stiles questioned.

"Ah... Derek caught wind of your plans and he's kind of looking for you." Isaac mumbled, his voice soft but Stiles caught it.

"No. I'm not going to leave, Mr hot and cold can just deal. I mean... he wasn't like this before he confessed." Stiles clipped, anger bubbling as Isaac whined slightly.

"How'd he find out anyway?" Stiles then asked curiously.

"I may or may not have been visiting him and Peter when I got your message. Then Peter may or may not have stolen my phone to reply." Isaac said guiltily. Stiles sighed rubbing his forehead and scuffing his shoes on the road.

"There's no maybe about it." Peter's voice sounded through the phone, his laughing plainly heard.

"Bloody Peter... anyway it's not your fault Isaac and I'll deal with Derek if he shows up. Talk to you later." Stiles reasoned, hanging up after Isaac said good bye.

Stiles spun around and headed back to the club, a grumble in his throat at being reminded of Derek. Stiles moved through the crowd and managed to find a seat by the bar. Stiles thought briefly of what his father would say if he knew his son was drinking, but the thought was depressing. So Stiles shook it off and ordered another drink, tonight was for fun and that was what Stiles planned to have.

The thumping music shook the room and Stiles watched everyone dance, hand resting on his second drink of the night. A few drag queens Stiles had met before came up and chatted with him, all complimenting his dashing appearance. Stiles chatted, laughed, had fun and danced... badly, but he blamed his lack of coordination on being a little buzzed. Danny was dancing beside him and the taller teen tried to teach Stiles some new moves.

After Stiles managed to look half decent on the dance floor, he started to feel eyes on him. The teen wasn't sure if it was the heat or the drinks but something had him paranoid. Stiles gaze swept the room before he found himself staring at a certain someone across the dance floor. Derek's unmistakable green eyes zeroed in on Stiles, before he was moving through the crowd. People seemed to part as Derek walked by, eyes trailing him longingly.

"He's all yours." Stiles mumbled, smiling as he saw Derek frown at him.

As Derek came to a standstill before Stiles, the teen finally got a good look at the Alpha wolf. The older male wore dark jeans, a v-neck shirt with a blazer on top and had a clean shaven face. Stiles had to admit Derek looked hot and he wasn't the only one who thought so, other dancers kept turning to catch a glimpse of Mr tall, dark and broody. Derek watched Stiles intently as the teen raised his hand and waved at Derek lazily.

"Fancy this, how surprising meeting you here." Stiles chirped, sarcasm dripping from each word. The short haired teen danced around the Alpha, laughing as Derek raised a brow at him.

"You've been drinking." Derek stated with a disapproving glare. Stiles blinked as he stood up straighter before meeting Derek's eyes.

"Just a little bit my all mighty Alpha." Stiles quipped, smiling sideways at him.

Stiles and Derek threw each other quizzical looks, until Danny stepped up and interrupted their little staring contest. Danny looked puzzled as he glanced between the two guys, their strange facial expressions making Danny raise his own eyebrow. Stiles broke away from Derek's gaze first, the Alpha smirking triumphantly as Stiles looked about the room.

"I'm going to the bar. What about you?" Danny said over the music.

"I'm going to dance some more, find some hot guy." Stiles replied casually, smirking at the deadly glare Derek shot him. Danny nodded before leaning into Stiles side and whispering into the teen's ear.

"Why is your cousin so pissed?" Danny asked innocently. Stiles laughed loudly, slapping Danny on the back before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, _Miguel's_ just sad nobody wants to dance with him." Stiles chuckled.

Stiles waved bye as Danny and the blonde surfer guy headed off for a drink, the taller teen glancing back occasionally. Derek smiled at Stiles, before leaning close to his ear and whispering. _'Do you want to dance?' _ Stiles stared up at Derek his annoyance and frustration ebbing slightly at the look he was receiving.

Stiles opened his mouth to reject Derek's offer, but all that left his lips was _'Yeah.'._ Stiles then moved closer, Derek taking the last step and pressing his body against Stiles, causing the teen to spasm. Derek chuckled at Stiles reaction, placing his hands on the teen's hips and swaying with the fast music.

Stiles danced with Derek, his hands timidly taking hold of the Alpha's biceps. This morning Stiles would have freaked out at the touch his mind screaming how wrong it all was, but now all Stiles could think about was the heat of Derek's body and the way he made Stiles feel special. Stiles watched Derek move his body about, the wolf a surprisingly good dancer and his hands large and roaming.

A few other guys started to move in close, trying to dance with the pair and their closely pressed bodies. Derek growled at them dangerously, his eyes flashing red and sending the boys running. Stiles slowed his dancing as an internal freak out took place, Stiles was dirty dancing with Derek Hale, who was wolfing out (Slightly, only his eyes). The teen went to pull away from the wolf, but was held in place by Derek's strong hands.

"Wait." Derek mouthed, his face softening as the dancing came to a standstill. Derek took Stiles hand and led him off to a quieter corner in the club, pulling the teen close to his body once they stopped by some empty chairs. The Alpha's eyes green once more as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink camellia flower.

"...What is this..?" Stiles replied, the teens defences cracking from Derek's smouldering eyes. It was such a cliché scene and Stiles hated himself for swooning a little at the sight. Not that Stiles would ever swoon, but if he did he would forever deny it.

Derek inched as close as he could get, a hand moving to hold Stiles, which sent an involuntary shiver through the younger's body. The honey eyed teen had gone out tonight planning to forget about Derek, but having him right there. Looking at Stiles like he was the most beautiful thing in the world had turned the younger into a fluttering mess. One minute they were fighting the next flirting, Stiles could totally see a bad pattern developing.

"I wanted to tell you...that you look good." Derek complimented, his eyes raking over Stiles body in the warm lighting.

"Thanks..." Stiles replied, another wall crumbling from his defences.

"So do you... but you don't really have to try..." Stiles teased, voice dropping.

The Alpha wolf raised the pink camellia and passed it to Stiles with a crooked smile. Stiles accepted it slowly, wondering how it hadn't been crushed from their bodies being pressed so closely together earlier. A shyness then over took Stiles, he had never received flowers before and wasn't sure how to act. Was he supposes to forgive Derek for his creepy behaviour now, or was this another trick, like the one earlier.

"Stiles... I love you." Derek declared, a nervous fear and embarrassment filled the Alpha's words but his eyes held strong as they watched Stiles honey brown ones.

"Love huh? That's a whole lot deeper then like." Stiles mumbled stupidly, staring at the flower in his fingers.

Derek nodded in agreement his hand twitching at his side. This was hard for Derek and Stiles could plainly see that, but with everything that had happened a lot needed to be cleared up.

"You confess you like me yesterday and today it's love... I'm curious at what tomorrow would bring. An engagement ring, perhaps?" Stiles wondered aloud, his voice amused as he looked up.

"If that's what you want." Derek gritted out, his usually grumpy self making an appearance while trying to stay composed. Stiles laughed softly at the sight of the regular Derek shinning through all the glamour the Alpha was trying to present.

"I don't need a ring or even flowers. A plate of curly fries would have done it for me." Stiles smirked cheekily. Derek smiled at the idea, his eyes lighting up at Stiles toothy smile.

"I'll remember that for next time." Derek quipped, a hand running through his brushed back hair. Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow at Derek's comment, the older males face dropping slightly.

"You'd have to stop the stalking routine and picking on Lydia... if we were to even _try_ being boyfriends." Stiles demanded flatly. Derek flinched with surprise at the younger's statement.

"The following you, that was Peter's idea... I hadn't any others, as your probably already guessing. As for Lydia, I'll apologise... I was... jealous." Derek confessed, rubbing the back of his neck and a shyness showing on his face.

"You're surprisingly cute." Stiles blurted, a small laugh following.

Derek growled at Stiles an annoyed glare pulling his handsome features. Stiles knew it was supposed to be intimidating but all he could picture was a little puppy trying to act tough. The Alpha gave up glaring as Stiles leaned in close the camellia held firmly in his fingers. Stiles eyes flickered from Derek's eyes to his lips and wondered briefly if this fluttering feeling could be more then nerves. Derek made a noise, somewhere between a growl and a whine drawing Stiles gaze back to his own.

"Do you think you could ever love me?" Derek questioned, a hand reaching up to hold the back of the others head, thumb rubbing over Stiles short hair.

"Well I fear I might already be falling, sometimes." Stiles replied embarrassedly. Derek leaned his forehead against Stiles, a slither of relief and hope shinning through his eyes.

"So I guess we can be boyfriends now?" Stiles questioned, Derek leaning in closer and a light sound of approval leaving his throat.

"Words are required Derek, I'm not yet fluent in the art of growls." Stiles laughed. Wanting a clear answer from the wolf to be sure of his feelings, the teens gaze watching Derek's.

"Yes, were boyfriends." Derek smouldered, his expression dazzling Stiles and making his knee's weak. Derek and Stiles faces stilled, both simply looking at each other and smiling like idiots.

"Well go on sweetie, kiss that hot wall of man or I will." A high pitched male voice hollered.

Both Stiles and Derek turned to see a small crowd of drag queens, boys in the club and Danny standing there watching their little chick flick moment. Danny had his phone out, a strange look plastered on his face. Stiles burst out in nervous laughter, flailing around as Derek growled, trying to hide his embarrassment with his usual wolfie, bad boy composure.

"Did you ride your white horse here?" The honey eyed teen smirked, wanting an escape from the onlookers.

"Dragons don't need them." Derek replied, grabbing Stiles hand and leading him out of the club.

Once at Stiles jeep, Derek let go of the teen's hand, Stiles stepping back a little. The taller male looked around the parking lot, finding no one but the boy before him. Stiles fiddled with the flower in his hands nervously as Derek took a step closer, trapping the teen between his body and the jeep.

"Well, I better go." Stiles commented, eyes flickering to his jeep. The teen would not be driving tonight, having plans to call a taxi.

Before Stiles could react, Derek surged forward the Alpha mashing their lips together. The kiss started off slow, clumsy, and closed mouthed and cautious. Stiles stood frozen, unsure what to do or where to put his hands as Derek held on tightly. The kiss quickly turned passionate after a minute, a kind of passion Stiles had never felt before as he responded eagerly. Their lips fitting together perfectly as Derek moved in for a deeper kiss and the heat from the moment coursed through Stiles body.

Several moments later the pair moved apart, their breathing heavy and Derek leaning a hand against the jeep to help him stand. Stiles stared at Derek with half lidded eyes and wet lips as the wolf watched him intently.

"I'll drive you." Derek breathed. Stiles nodded, pulling away first and moving around Derek's closely pressed torso. Derek trailing after him, the Alpha's hand quickly catching Stiles fingers. Stiles smiled at Derek's heated gaze before entwining their fingers.

"You aren't getting into my pants that easily." Stiles smirked, raising a brow at the hungry stare he received.

"But I thought you were easy." Derek teased.

"Oh my god, Derek Hale makes a joke never thought I'd see the day. Wait a minute... that better have been a joke?" Stiles snapped, jaw dropping in disbelief.

Derek rolled his shoulder in a shrug before walking the now chattering teen to the passenger's side, their fingers laced the whole time. There short walk was filled with Stiles babbling about Derek's joke being sexual harassment, the Alpha simply nodded along. Stiles sat in the passenger seat, Derek boldly pulling the keys from Stiles pocket and getting his hand slapped.

Derek drove Stiles jeep, the teen telling him what a privilege this was for the Alpha. Stiles babbled the whole drive, changing the music station continuously and only shutting up when they pulled up to Stiles house, a blush rising up his neck. The dark haired male walked Stiles to the door staring at him like the stalker wolf he was, eyes intense but a smile pulling his lips. Stiles ran a hand over his hair, looking down before peeking up at Derek.

The front porch kiss good night was passionate, long and embarrassing as they bumped noses. They both grabbed at each other, hands needy and hearts racing as the moment continued. When air became a necessity both pulled apart, Derek's eyes red and Stiles smiling at the fact it didn't actually scare him. The pair moved in again before a light inside turned on and froze them to the floor.

"You better go." Stiles suggested in a whisper, his hand squeezing Derek's before the older wolf took off. Stiles slipped inside, the Sheriff in the kitchen getting a drink as he looked up to his son. Stiles went upstairs quickly saying goodnight before his father could even speak. The teen looked out his window watching Derek run down the road and out of sight. Both human and werewolf absently touching there kiss swollen lips.

* * *

Hey all, here's chapter 7. This chapter gave me so much trouble, I rewrote it like four times and it ended up being really long. Well i hope you all enjoyed and once again I want to thank you for reading and the great reviews. I've planned the next chapter to be pack reactions.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight was bright as Stiles rolled over, an arm flying to cover his face and a groan leaving his lips. _'What a fucked up dream.' _Stiles thought rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The covers were thrown back and Stiles stumbled from his bed to stand, stretching his body like a cat in the sun. Stiles mind ran over the dream, flinching at how girlie he acted with Derek. A cool breeze drifted from his open window, jostling a single pink camellia on his desk. Stiles stared wide eyed at the flower, body frozen still.

"Oh yeah... I got a boyfriend." Stiles mumbled, remembering that last night was in fact real.

Stiles moved through the morning in a daze, his father asking him several times if he was alright. Stiles would nod, mumble _'yes' _and freak out internally. It couldn't have been real, Stiles had planned to go out and forget the Alpha, not end up dating him and locking lips. Warm pliable lips that... Stiles dropped that train of thought not wanting to over think things.

"Dad... what would you think if I was gay?" Stiles questioned his father over the breakfast table, spooning a mouth full of cereal.

The Sheriff flipped the newspaper in half before staring at his son, the teen sitting across from his father in a too large Batman bed shirt and Superman boxers.

"Well firstly I'd wonder about your dress sense." The Sheriff commented, flipping his paper back up to read.

"I'm being serious dad." Stiles whined, like when he was five and wanted candy.

"If you referring to your kiss with the, too old for you Hale, I happened to witness last night. I'd have to say I'll shoot him if he ever hurts you." The Sheriff calmly answered. Stiles spoon dropped to the table, milk and cereal flying everywhere.

"You saw that?!" Stiles panicked, hands flailing about.

"The jeeps not exactly quiet." The Sheriff replied plainly, a half smile crossing his lips at the dumbstruck look on Stiles face.

Stiles told his father that he was dating Derek and the Sheriff admitted he didn't like the  
idea but Stiles would be eighteen soon and he had a gun if he needed to use it. Stiles paled at the thought of his father shooting Derek, but stopped worrying since the ordinary bullets wouldn't actually kill the Alpha. The teen dreaded the _'werewolves are real talk'_ with his father, more than the _'I'm gay talk'_ the thought making Stiles laugh and his father watch him suspiciously.

By nine thirty Stiles was dressed in baggy sweats and a grey graphic-t, all covered by an orange hoodie. After a little self encouragement the teen was driving to Derek's house, the trip feeling a lot shorter then Stiles remembered. Stiles felt really nervous, last night seemed surreal and now the teen had to face Derek in the daylight. The mood of last night was rather amazing. It's just when face to face with Derek, Stiles gets this flight or fight response. Fly away from the feels or fight and bicker with the red eyed werewolf.

The day was warm and the sun was shining as the entire pack ran outside the Hale house training. Singlets and sweats seemed to be the uniform, all but Lydia sporting the attire. The red heads high standard of dress not faltering for anything, as she sat on the porch in a blue dress and gold heels.

Stiles grimaced as every single gaze landed on him when he pulled up in his jeep. Everyone but Scott smirking at Stiles, this huge collective gaze pointed directly at the honey eyed teen. Stiles feared they all knew his new dating status but reluctantly jumped out of his jeep and shuffled closer to the group anyway.

Stiles eyed up each person and noted that the only two people who were missing were Derek, his... boyfriend and zombie Peter. Scott was first to break the game of statue the wolves seemed to be playing. Stiles best friend ran up to him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Scott questioned, concern heavily dragging his brow.

"...No..?" Stiles replied, a lot less confident than usual.

"Were, you drunk? Was that how it happened?" Scott pushed, shaking Stiles with each word.

"No." Stiles replied confidently, knowing he was in his right mind when he agreed to date the Beacon Hills Alpha.

"Then he must have tricked you."Scott exclaimed, Allison shooting him a glare. Scott shrunk under his girlfriends stare, as the brunette girl walked over and gave Stiles a quick hug.

"I think it's great. I'm glad you two worked it all out. Derek's been smiling all morning" Allison beamed, her smile holding only truth.

"Yeah and it's creepy as." Scott whined.

"How do you all know about it?" Stiles asked, embarrassment coloring his face as he ignored Scott's comment.

Jackson then ran over before anyone could reply, with an extremely amused look on his face and uncontained chuckles.

"Oh me, let me show him." Jackson yelled like a child, an _evil_ child that is.

The blue eyed werewolf then whipped out his phone and held it before Stiles. Stiles looked on in horror as a video of Stiles and Derek pawing each other last night, flashed onto the screen, a little message under it '_There not really cousins are they?'_' Scott visually paled, looking away from the screen and trying not to think about it. Stiles moaned in anguish as he smacked his palm against his forehead.

"I never knew you to be such a romantic." Jackson mocked, his hands resting over his heart.

Erica and Boyd's chuckles could be heard from afar, Isaac smirking but trying to hide it. Allison smiled, saying something about him being cute, before she moved to sit by Lydia who preened at him. Just as Stiles was wishing to fall into the earth, strong arms grabbed him from behind. One arm about his waist and the other over his chest, then a slightly stubbled chin started rubbing against his neck. Stiles flailed in the restrictive hold, trying to break free as a light growl shook through the body behind him.

"I told Derek he should have just pounced on you, but no he gives you a little flower... it's like he doesn't even know you." Peter's voice sighed, pulling Stiles closer to his body.

Stiles majorly flipped out then, Peter holding Stiles like this was terrifying, the creepy pervert. The human teen thrashed to no effect before making grabby hands at Scott to save him. A minute later Scott had Stiles free and was glaring at Peter. Stiles landed a few human powered kicks, but the older male only smirked at him, completely unharmed. Damn werewolves.

Stiles had continued to pout, everyone playfully teasing him before Derek's Camaro came barrelling down the drive. The Alpha parked swiftly before jumping out and jogging up to Stiles, a smile tugging his slightly stubbly face. Stiles smiled back gingerly, a little nervous and annoyed as Peter kept raising his eyebrows at him, teasing the already flustered Stiles.

"Hi." Derek stated, pulling Stiles in for a quick kiss and hug. Scott and Jackson gagged as the others smirked, adding to Stiles embarrassment as he flailed slightly.

Derek's eye's turned serious as he pulled away, his arm hooking about Stiles shoulders. All the betas took note of the change in atmosphere, straightening up to face their Alpha and their eyes flashing quickly.

"Time for training." Derek snapped, using his free hand to grab Scott by the shoulder.

Scott whined and threw help me eye's at Stiles, who flailed slightly not knowing what to do and drawing the Alpha's attention. Derek's arm pulled his boyfriend closer as he looked down at Scott.

"You're it, so you better run." Derek smiled, releasing Scott as Boyd and Erica smirked evilly.

"Tackle tag." Boyd laughed, wolfing out before taking off after Scott who sprinted off like his life depended on it.

Allison took off with the wolves and whether it was to look after her boyfriend or for the hunt Stiles was still not sure, though the paintball gun in her hands gave him a clue. Derek was last to leave, nodding in Lydia's direction as he let go of Stiles. Lydia smiled back at Derek, who returned her kind expression with his own before the Alpha took off into the trees to chase down his betas. Stiles joined the red head sitting on the porch, the intense affection he felt for her still there but less than it had been.

"I knew you two would get together but this is a lot faster than I had thought. Do you love him?" Lydia smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"I wouldn't call it love... but it's growing." Stiles confessed honestly, smiling slightly as their eyes met. Lydia nodded wisely in understanding and Stiles was grateful she didn't push the subject.

"Did Derek talk to you? Apologise?" Stiles asked the girl, his elbows resting on his knees. Lydia nodded in the affirmative, a smile tugging her glossed lips.

"Yeah he did. With words and everything, he even asked if there was something he could do to make it up to me." The red head smiled like an innocent angel. Stiles raised an eyebrow at her expression, knowing full well the true beast behind her beauty.

"I'm going to guess you came up with something special." Stiles teased, drawing a chuckle from the girl beside him.

"Oh yes. I've been given full decorating rights over the refurbishment of Derek's house, along with a special pack privilege." Lydia grinned, leaning her head against Stiles shoulder.

"What kind of privilege?" Stiles coaxed, a cheeky grin pulling his lips.

Lydia laughed as she pulled on the chain about her neck, a little silver cylinder hanging off the end. Stiles gaped at the tiny trinket before closing his mouth with a click and staring at the impossibility. Lydia giggled as she lifted the item to her lips and blew softly, a sound barely audible to the two humans swiftly travelled through the forest. Two minutes later all the werewolves were back at the house, Allison being carried backed by the paint covered Scott.

"I said it was only for emergencies." Derek huffed, rubbing his temples and eyeing the dog whistle angrily.

Lydia smiled brightly, as she crossed her ankles and raised her head from Stiles shoulder.

"I just wanted to tell you I've decided on dark green drapes for the lounge room." The red haired girl smiled coyly, as Peter Hale stumbled slightly.

"What are you talking about?" The older Hale grumbled, looking between the human girl and his nephew.

"Um, I decided to have Lydia decorate the house instead." Derek answered plainly, his green eyes meeting Stiles and causing them both to smile.

Peter pitched a fit after that, fabric swatches went flying and Stiles truly thought Peter might actually cry. But the tears and tantrum stopped when Lydia agreed to let Peter decorate the bedrooms. The red heads calm voice reasoning that she wouldn't be seeing the bedrooms anyway. Stiles grimaced when Lydia sent him a wink and mouthed _'But you will.' _Stiles didn't want to know what went on in that girls mind.

* * *

Hello! Here is chapter 8 I hope it was enjoyed and thank you all for reading and the amazing reviews. I also wanted to say how happy i was that the last chapter was well liked, it had me a bit nervous.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, only written for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles day had been a mixture of good and utterly embarrassing. Jackson was a total ass the whole day, playing the video of Stiles and Derek at every chance he got. Stiles made several dives for the phone but ended up nearly falling on his face. The day did pick up though when Derek snatched the lacrosse captains phone, deleted the video and threw the device into the woods. Stiles then ran up to Derek in a fake slow-motion way and hugged him, which lead to kissing, which resulted in a whiney Scott complaining he didn't want to see anymore.

According to Scott watching Stiles kiss his totally hot and sexy, Alpha boyfriend (Stiles description, not Scott's) was like seeing tomato sauce on breakfast cereal. It was just wrong, unappealing and since when had Stiles life been equated to cereal, especially from the guy who puts flour in the fridge. Stiles sighed in his computer chair, feet resting up on the desk and window open to the cool breeze outside. The teens mind lingering on the kiss good night Derek had given him, after Stiles had promised to come by in the morning.

The sun had gone down an hour ago and the teen was waiting for Danny to return from the bathroom. Danny had shown up with a smile of apology and secret plans to delete the video from Jackson's phone, ten minutes ago. Stiles had glared and wanted to be angry but it was Danny, everybody liked Danny, it couldn't be helped. The honey eyed teen had then invited his tall friend in, telling him Jackson's phone was long gone and the blonde was likely sulking.

"So you're dating Miguel, huh? I didn't know you were being serious when you wanted to know if you were attractive to other guys." Danny asked, walking into his friend's room and dropping onto the bed.

Stiles spun around in his chair a few times before stopping dramatically. Danny eyed Stiles up with a smirk which the teen quickly returned.

"I'm always serious but... I must confess his name isn't really Miguel and he's not my cousin." Stiles mumbled, eyes darting about the room.

"I already figured that out. We all grew up in this town, I'm certain I would've remembered you having a cousin that hot. Not to mention I've heard you call him... Derek?" Danny laughed, questioning the name. Stiles gaped at his tanned friend, his mouth hanging open and Danny laughed at the sight.

"To be honest, I had thought you were scared to come out and that's why you were lying." Danny confessed, his voice softening.

"No, it wasn't like that. Our relationship only got serious recently." Stiles replied softly, a smile gracing his lips as Danny nodded in response.

Stiles and Danny chattered about lacrosse, school and boys, the shorter teen flailing at the Derek related questions. Stiles was about to suggest they go get something to eat when a blur of gold hair and eyes flew through the window and into Stiles room. The short haired teen gaped as Erica stood before him, black boots, miniskirt, red top and not a hair out of place. The blonde werewolf then smiled at Stiles, her lips painted red.

"Stiles come dancing with me, it's not fair that Derek gets to and I..." The girls chirpy words cut off, body freezing as she slowly turned to see Danny. Erica's large brown eyes widened in shock and an unsure and nervous laugh escaped her lips.

An awkward moment past as Danny stared in shock at Erica, the tall teen then walking to the window and eyed the two story drop. Danny looked to Stiles and then Erica, his mouth opening to speak but no words escaping. Stiles then stood up with a laugh and patted the blonde wolfs shoulder.

"You're meant to use the door, remember?" Stiles teased, his voice wavering slightly as he tried to pass the whole situation off as a joke.

"She just jumped into a second story window, with no ledge and her eyes were glowing gold." Danny stated as Erica looked guilty and nervous.

The three shared a silent moment the air thick as no one spoke, Stiles not even sure what to say exactly. Erica broke first, the tension getting to the blonde before she spun around on Stiles and clamped her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll leave the explaining up to you. Derek's less likely to murder you when he finds out." Erica announced with a stern voice. Stiles eyes bugged out of his head as he freaked out.

"What, no? I'm not the one who just jumped up here and exposed there furry little secret." Stiles whisper yelled, Erica frowning at the teens words.

"That sounds so dirty, can't you describe it any better than that?" Erica scolded, smacking Stiles shoulder.

"Yeah that did sound pretty bad." Danny piped in, looking just a little less freaked out. Erica then smiled at Danny a little of her anxiety leaving her eyes.

"Fine then, Danny... there are some things in the dark you are better off not knowing about and one of them is Erica...who's a werewolf." Stiles announced flatly. Erica rolled her eyes at Stiles terrible explanation, the blonde walking back to the window and ducking out.

"You need to explain it better than that. Actually forget it, just bring him to the house tomorrow and let Derek explain... or Jackson." Erica demanded before dropping from the window sill to the ground below.

"Where are you going?" Stiles snapped, Danny waiting patiently beside him with a stunned expression.

"Dancing." Erica's voice sang, the blonde's chuckles echoing into the room.

Stiles glared at the empty window for several seconds, his mind running over everything and wishing Erica would learn to use the door. Danny had to draw Stiles back to reality by waving his hand in the shorter teens face. Stiles stumbled back with a small jump and stared up at his friend.

"So Derek... and even Jackson are... werewolves?" Danny quizzed, eyes lighting up with a kind of understanding.

Stiles nodded mutely, unsure of what to say and hoping not to freak Danny out more then he probably already was. Danny's face broke into a big smile, his hands rubbing over his hair as he chuckled.

"I knew something was up, Jackson's been pulling away from me and always too busy to hang out... This is kind of a relief." Danny shared, sitting back on Stiles bed with a sigh.

Stiles sat down in surprise as he heard Danny laugh about the whole werewolf situation, the tanned teens smile light and happy as he explained. Apparently Danny had been worried the whole year, he had felt left out and neglected by Jackson's sudden new circle of friends. Even though the teens still sat together at lunch and hung out occasionally, Danny had just guessed something was up.

Stiles ended up giving Danny the basic's on werewolves, wishing he had some sort of pamphlet to hand out. '_So your best friends a werewolf?'_ Stiles smirked at the idea. Danny ended up sleeping over, Stiles worried that his friend might freak out if he was alone. The honey eyed teen set up the guest room and promised that it would all be explained better tomorrow.

Stiles knew he could explain it _all_ to Danny but it wasn't really his secret to tell, especially about Jackson's time as a murdering lizard thing. Stiles remembered when he had to explain it all to Lydia a year ago, he had found it so difficult, the red heads big eyes watching him and trying to understand.

It's easy to blurt out that werewolves exist but having someone truly understand, is a different story. Plus Jackson was Danny's best friend, it was his right to explain and help the tanned teen deal with suddenly having a werewolf for a best friend. _'Been there done that.' _Stiles thought, the memories of Scott's wolfed out face rolling in his mind.

Things were better in the morning, as Danny had wrapped his head around the idea very quickly. The tall teen already asking Stiles piles of questions, the honey eyed teen smiled and laughed as Danny mentioned vampires. Stiles told Danny he had never met one but he didn't think they were real and if they were they just needed to eat a lot of garlic.

Stiles father raised an eyebrow at the pair as he came down the stairs, saying good morning to the two boys in the kitchen. The Sheriff poured a cup of coffee and eyed the bacon on Danny's breakfast plate with envy, before questioning why Danny had spent the night.

"Were friend's Dad, it was just a sleep over." Stiles had rushed, Danny nodding along in agreement.

"Okay, fine. But if I ever catch Derek spending the night, there'll be a problem." The Sheriff announced, sipping his coffee.

"Don't worry, you'll never catch him." Stiles mumbled softly, his mouth full of crunchy toast.

The Sheriff coughed his mouthful of coffee, the liquid staining his shirt. The teens used the distraction to escape, Danny being dragged behind Stiles as he yelled _'See you later, love you.' _to his father. Stiles drove to Derek's, chatting with Danny as they came down the road, the pack out the front and training again.

"Well here we are, the puppy preschool." Stiles joked, his hand sweeping at the sight before them. Stiles and Danny jumped out of the jeep, Derek noticing the extra human and running over with a deep frown. Stiles and Derek skipped the hug and kiss hello, as the Alpha wolf eyed up the intruder.

"Danny kind of found out about werewolves last night... could you maybe, fill him in." Stiles mumbled eyes searching Derek's, who stared back with both a fond and annoyed look.

Stiles smirked as he noticed Jackson make a dive behind Boyd, the teen trying to hide his presence from Danny, but Danny had already spotted him. The rest of the pack looked stunned and Stiles received several eye rolls, like the whole situation was his fault or something. Erica even looked at him with fake disappointment, as she shook her head, her hair swishing about. Stiles got really confused then, his eyes lingering on the blonde as Derek began to speak.

Derek explained to Danny about werewolves, hunters and that he needed to keep it all a secret. Stiles found it fascinating that Derek had managed not to growl once during the entire speech. Jackson however was a little different, the blue eyed werewolf hung back and occasionally threw Danny worried glances. Danny agreed to keep their secret easily, understanding the need for secrecy but still tackled Jackson when he came closer. The lacrosse goalie then made his best friend promise never to keep a secret from him again. Jackson nodding in apology and agreement before the two shared a bro hug.

As for Stiles it turned out Erica had dropped him in it, the blonde saying it was all Stiles fault and even smirked at him when Derek wasn't looking. The human teen flailed and tried to explain but Derek didn't listen as he nipped Stiles ear with his human teeth the older male soothing it with his tongue when Stiles complained. Stiles whined for hours after that and ignored Derek, the older male only getting Stiles attention when he kissed him. To which Stiles mumbled _'Unfair.'_ before responding to Derek with a fierce passion.

* * *

Hello all, here is chapter 9, once again thank you for reading and the inspiring reviews. I really wanted to get Danny into the pack and that's how this chapter came about. I'll be wrapping this story up soon too, one or two chapters left to go.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek was outside with his betas, the sun was up and the ground was soaked in the warm light. Boyd and Erica were practicing their throws, hurling each other through the air and then catching one another as they fell. Derek watched Peter and Isaac spar, the Alpha's Uncle not needing the training but participating anyway. Jackson and Scott fought each other constantly, so Derek always made a point of pairing them up and ignoring their complaints. The two always pushed each other to get better and Derek could see that they worked really well together, despite their childish squabbling.

The Alpha walked the group, hiding a pout as he thought about the human members of his pack lazing about inside. Derek's mind stuck on one in particular, Stiles, Derek's boyfriend of five days and counting. Derek would sometimes find himself staring at Stiles absently as the teen would eat or talk, the humans face lighting up with joy. Stiles often caught Derek staring and would call him a stalker or weirdo, but Derek didn't care because right after Stiles would kiss him. Their lips would meet and Derek would hardly believe how lucky he was to have the teen in his arms.

Derek was knocked out of his pleasant thoughts as the sound of moaning hit his ears, Stiles moaning. Derek stiffened as he focussed to hear what was happening, the Alpha didn't want to overreact. Several times before Derek had burst into a room all flustered and worried only to see Stiles eating a plate full of cake or watching an ad for curly fries. Stiles tended to moan about food a lot, but the sound still sent shivers down Derek's spine. It was only the reality that squashed them, Stiles face covered in food and his cheeks puffed out like a fish, most of the time.

Derek continued to critique the group and jump in occasionally to catch them off guard. Derek surprised Erica, jumping from behind her and throwing her high in the sky, the blonde beta quickly spinning around to land on her feet. Derek nodded in praise, Erica smiling wickedly and taking a small bow before she leapt on Isaac in a surprise attack. The Alpha had started sparing with Boyd, dodging the large betas punches when another low moan flowed from the house.

"Oh, yes. That's so~ good." Stiles husky voice moaned longingly.

Derek ended up on the ground Boyd knocking him down as he was distracted. Derek tried to shake it off, as Stiles probably eating chocolate or something. Derek had bought a special stash of snakes just for Stiles after all. The teen stating that he was in fact a high maintenance boyfriend and sugar was his fuel.

"Ah, no that's too much... I can't take any more." Stiles breathy voice panted.

Derek glared at his half renovated house, the Alphas eyes going red and growls building in his chest as he started to wolf out. All the betas bristled at their Alpha's murderous growl, their attention snapping to the house as they picked up on Derek's discomfort. Peter smirked at the house raising a teasing brow at his Nephew, which Derek tried to ignore as he focused on controlling himself.

"Oh yes, that's how I like it, you're amazing~ Danny." Stiles moaned loudly.

Derek snapped, the Alpha transformed and ran for the house, his claws digging into the dirt. Jackson and Scott tried to block his path, fear for their friend, spurring them to challenge their Alpha. Danny had joined the pack three days ago and Derek had liked Danny from the start. The tanned teen had a way to make you feel at ease, but not now that he was after Stiles and making him moan. Stiles belonged to Derek and no one was going to get between them, Derek would fight for Stiles, no matter what.

Isaac, Boyd and Erica joined the fight of holding back their wolfed out Alpha. Derek snapped his jaws at the teenagers in warning, the betas hands trying to push him away from the house. Derek growled, snapped, and howled as all he could see was red and all he wanted was to get to Stiles. Derek surged forward knocking Erica back slightly before she jumped forward again. Derek could feel himself being pushed back, the house getting slightly further away as blood pumped loudly in his ears.

The Alpha didn't want to hurt his betas but if they were trying to keep him away from Stiles that was a different story. The front door opened with a bang and the human pack members flittered out from the house, all staring in awe at the sight. Allison holding her cross bow and Lydia sipping a glass of iced tea, the red head completely calm. Derek was fighting against all his betas except for Peter who was watching from a distance, a know it all smirk pulling his face.

"Oh my god, that looks scary and awesome all at once." Stiles voice chimed, breaking through Derek's anger as he gazed up to his lovers watching eyes.

Stiles stood on the porch, a plate full of nachos in hand, salsa and cheese all over his face. Derek calmed down as he saw Danny wearing a food splattered apron, the tall teen staring in shock. The betas let go of their Alpha as he changed back and his eyes turned green again. Peter was fast to laugher as the wolves dusted themselves off, the humans all looking confused.

"You know you shouldn't fight like that, it's very misleading." Stiles chastised, his sticky fingers shovelling another salsa covered chip into his mouth. The honey eyed teen moaned at the taste and Lydia rolled her eyes at the group before moving back inside.

Derek growled slightly and all his teenage betas sent Stiles a deadly glare, Scott then walked up to the porch. Stiles smiled at Scott, the beta frowning at his friend just before he smacked the plate of food to the ground. Stiles eyes went wide and his food covered jaw dropped as tears pricked his eyes.

"Why!" Stiles cried, falling to his knees and crying up to the sky like they did in movies.

"It had to be done." Scott stated flatly, patting Danny's shoulder as an apology to the cook.

Everyone made their way into the house, ready to eat the amazing food Danny had cooked for lunch. Stiles lingered by his fallen plate and sniffled at the loss as Derek came up to his boyfriend's side. Derek wanted to growl and frown at Stiles for his misleading moans. But it wasn't really Stiles fault, Danny had been making the teen nachos and Derek already knew how Stiles felt about his food.

"They were so good~." Stiles mumbled, looking up to Derek with big sad eyes. Derek pulled the teen into a hug, rubbing his back up and down in a soothing motion till Stiles stopped sniffling.

The Alpha wiped the food from Stiles mouth with his shirt before pecking the teens lips, Stiles pressing back slightly before they pulled apart and headed inside. The pack ate at a large dining table Lydia had to specially order, the cost of the wooden slab was high but the sight of Derek's pack all together made it worth it. The Alpha ended up giving Stiles his nachos, the teen telling Derek he was the best boyfriend at the table and laughing when Scott, Jackson and Boyd glared at him. Stiles moaned again as he bit into a crunchy chip, his eyes rolling back and lips smacking together in appreciation.

"They're absolute heaven on a plate." Stiles all but drooled, his arms protectively around the Plate as Scott glared at him. Derek stared at his boyfriend and growled softly, wanting to kiss the dramatic teen but flinching at the sauce that dripped down Stiles chin. So instead Derek kissed the side of Stiles fuzzy head before laying his arm about the teen's shoulders and whispering.

"I love you."

Lydia, Danny and Allison awed at the couple as the rest just glared, still sour for having to fight off their Alpha over a plate of nachos. Stiles beamed as well, wiping his face before kissing Derek on the lips. Derek smiled into the salsa flavoured kiss, chuckling as the teenage betas threw their napkins at him and his wonderfully handsome, smart and witty boyfriend.

* * *

Hello, here is chapter ten. I wanted to try writing a wolfed out Derek, I hope it read alright. Thank you for reading and the reviews. Sorry to those who want the story to keep going but there will only be one more chapter after this.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or character, story only written for fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning – This chapter contains physical male x male relations. Not extremely descriptive, but be warned it is there.

* * *

It had been nine days, fifteen hours and twenty two minutes since Stiles and Derek had been dating. Stiles sat on the leather lounge in Derek's house, watching the pack flitter around him. Lydia and Peter were discussing wooden flooring instead of carpeting and working well together, the duo surprising everyone with their stunning designs and plans. Jackson was arguing with Scott about a lacrosse game their team played last month, saying Scott wasn't using his wolf powers enough. Danny was trying to mediate the fight, the tanned teen quickly getting used to pack life.

Allison and Erica were lounging at the end of the couch and painting their nails, little foam divides pushed between their toes. Stiles looked down to his bare feet, wiggling his paint free toes before pulling them onto the couch and resting his head back to look at Derek. The Alpha wolf was showing Isaac and Boyd how to replace the damaged floor boards, a smile gracing his lips as the teens paid close attention.

For the past few days this had been Stiles life, in the morning he'd drive over to Derek's. The two would spend a heavenly five minutes making out before someone would disturb them, most of the time Scott, who would then gag and run away. The pack would show up throughout the day, Derek spending his time working on different rooms. Lunch time would be a group event, everyone seated at the dining table and feasting on takeout or whatever magical meal Danny decided to whip up. Stiles would sit by Derek, their hands laced while everyone chatted and ate lunch.

The afternoon was filled with more renovations and before dinner Stiles would head home, Derek walking him to his car and kissing him goodnight. They were great days full of fun with friends and a little making out with his incredibly hot boyfriend, but despite all that Stiles wanted more. The honey eyed teen trailed his eyes over Derek's body, the older male wearing dark jeans and a grey singlet. Stiles admired Derek's well formed muscles, imagining how they wrapped around him when the two were alone.

Stiles bit his bottom lip, eyes lingering on the Alpha and hands fisting his shirt. For nearly ten days the pair had been making out, hands only below the belt when the Alpha would grab Stiles ass. Stiles groaned a little as heat flooded his body, he was a horny teenager and having a boyfriend meant they were supposed to be horny together, right? Stiles had become tired of dealing with his needs alone in the dark of his room. Stiles licked his bottom lip as he gazed at Derek's profile, the Alpha's lips moving as he spoke to his betas.

"I want to lick you." Stiles groaned softly, his honey colored eyes half lidded.

Every wolf in the room froze, Peter chuckling, Scott whining and the rest looking greatly disturbed. Stiles glanced around the room at the grimacing faces of the betas and one extremely embarrassed Alpha. Lydia, Danny and Allison were staring too, confusion on their faces, having missed what Stiles said.

"What happened?" Allison asked, turning to Scott who had his ears plugged with his fingers and was humming Mary had a little lamb.

"Did I say that out loud?" Stiles paled, shifting his legs uncomfortably.

By the deafening silence Stiles guessed he did and this would usually be the part where Stiles would flail and die of embarrassment, but today he was too frustrated. Allison was looking at everyone, wanting to know what was said. The brunette human got up and moved closer to Stiles, her freshly painted toes stuck up as she waddled over.

"What did you say?" The huntress whispered into Stiles ear, her dark hair tickling his shoulder.

Stiles sighed loudly, his eyes flickering over to Derek who was purposefully not looking at him. The Alpha was obviously embarrassed, the back of his neck red as he refused to face Stiles. Being ignored would usually annoy the teen, but at this angle it gave him a great view of Derek's butt and his tattoo peeking out from his singlet.

"I said I wanted to lick Derek... maybe grab that ass." Stiles said longingly, adding a little extra.

Lydia and Peter smirked as Allison, Danny and Erica giggled the five managing to find amusement in Stiles frustration. Stiles went to say more when he saw the cringing expressions on the other betas faces, the teen's evil side rearing its head. But before he could utter a word Derek had flung him over his shoulder and ran up the stairs. Stiles felt the pinch of claws and new Derek was likely rocking the Alpha eyes.

Stiles watched the house buzz past till he was thrown on the Alpha's bed, bouncing a little on the mattress. Stiles body was quickly smothered by his growling boyfriend, the Alpha's face hovering before his own. Stiles blinked at red eyes before crushing his lips against Derek's, hands roamed and claws ripped Stiles shirt off. The teen whining a little at the loss, until Derek's suddenly naked chest was covering his. The kisses were deep and hungry, Stiles squeezing Derek's ass and getting his bottom lip nipped in return.

Hands were fumbling with belts and zippers as the two pawed each other, wanting more contact as their _excitement_ became uncontainable. Stiles moaned loudly at Derek's hands on him, the Alpha growling in response as he kissed down Stiles neck. Ten minutes of rubbing, writhing and hungry noises had the two satisfied and exhausted. Derek and Stiles laid side by side, their breathing returning to normal and their pants still open. Stiles glanced down their bodies smirking at Derek's blue and red boxer briefs, the Alphas underwear the only colorful clothing he owned.

"Feels like you should be smoking right now. You know... your image and all." Stiles laughed, Derek scoffed before pulling Stiles into his side.

Derek nuzzled Stiles neck, his stubble scratchy as he began to kiss and suck Stiles pale flesh. Stiles squirmed and held Derek close, laughing when the Alpha's affections tickled. The kissing continued till both men were sated and fell asleep, arms locked around one another and Derek's face pressed to Stiles neck.

The sound of Stiles phone dragged him from sleep, his hand fumbled in his jeans pocket for the device. Squinting at the screen, Stiles found a text from Lydia. _'Done yet? Were walking the forest and I think Scott's in shock.' _The honey eyed teen chuckled softly as he rolled over to face a sleeping Derek, his face all relaxed and peaceful. The teen felt his heart swell at the sight, his feelings overflowing as he watched his lover sleep. Stiles grinned before telling Lydia it was safe and waking Derek up gently. That is if gently means jumping on the bed like a child and yelling _'Wake up Derek, I love~ you.'_ Then yes, Stiles woke the Alpha up gently.

"What did you say?" Derek growled sexily and half asleep, grabbing Stiles by the waist and pulling him back on the bed.

Derek hovered over the honey eyed teen, the Alphas hands holding Stiles and staring at him with a soft smile. Stiles beamed up at the Alpha, a shy blush crawling up his neck as he repeated his confession.

"I love you, Derek Hale." Stiles answered, his voice ringing sweet and true to the Alpha's ears.

Stiles confession had lead to more kissing which left the teen, still gasping for breath and stumbling about in a blissful daze when they pulled apart. The two lovers straightened up their clothes, Derek lending Stiles a shirt and growling in approval when the teen slipped it on. The pack was cautiously entering the house as Stiles and his Alpha came down the stairs, their fingers laced. Lydia smirked up at the pair, flipping her hair over her shoulder before pushing a dumbstruck Scott into the lounge room. The afternoon continued a little quieter, the pack members throwing Stiles worried looks occasionally and Scott whining every time he got a glimpse of his best friend.

Erica was the first to speak to Stiles, her dainty nose scrunching up as she dropped to the seat beside him. Stiles beamed at her, his embarrassment overthrown by his totally relaxed and satisfied body.

"You reek of sex." Erica coughed, trying to hide a smirk.

"I know right, it's so good~." Stiles sighed, winking at Derek as the Alpha glanced to him with a glare, embarrassment clearly hidden behind his eyes.

"It's just different, you always smelled like sex, just not sex with another person." Erica teased as Stiles turned bright red and threw a pillow at her.

Erica caught the pillow and hugged it as she smiled eyeing Stiles neck, the human teen rubbed his neck in response and Erica laughed. The curly haired blonde grabbed her purse and pulled out a mirror holding it before Stiles.

"Oh. My. God! Damn you Derek Hale!" Stiles yelled at his boyfriend. Stiles stared into the mirror, eyeing his pale and love bite covered neck. The teen sighed, realising why Scott couldn't look at him and why the others were worried.

"I was more surprised you weren't limping, didn't go all the way?" Lydia called over the room, her voice casual as she perused her to do list. Stiles glared at the girl he had once thought to be a heavenly goddess, his mouth moving before his brain even thought.

"We only rubbed up and gave each other hand jobs, Lydia." Stiles blurted out, his arms flailing about.

A loud clang echoed as Derek dropped the new floor boards, the Alpha's body turning slowly to face Stiles. Stiles gulped audibly as a wolfed out Derek stared at him, growling his name. The rest of the day had Stiles sitting by Derek, the Alpha wolf glaring anytime Stiles said something sexual.

Stiles complained that it was Derek's fault because he was too sexy to resist and Stiles just want to spread the news of Derek's awesome abilities in bed. Needless to say that excuse didn't work and Stiles found himself fighting with Derek, before the two quickly made up. Every day the two fought and made up, their whole relationship thrived on Stiles humour, Derek's glares and their mind blowing make up kisses.

For dinner the whole pack went out to the local diner, the waitress smiling at the large group as they pushed three tables together. Derek agreed to pay and the pack ordered mountains of food and drinks. Stiles finally got his curly fries, asking Derek to pass them to him and fake weeping as he said _'I do.' _before slipping a crunchy potato curl on his ring finger, Derek just glared. The teens ate their weight in food, Stiles eating extra to gain back some energy after his midday exercise with Derek.

"Stiles, you're eating double what you usually do." Scott absently mentioned, pointing a fries in his friends direction. Stiles leaned into Derek's side, the Alpha instinctually wrapping his arm about the teen.

"That's because... Derek got me pregnant." Stiles announced in a fake female voice. Scott spat his food everywhere from the shock and Isaac whined. All the girls in the pack rolling their eyes at the gullible teen and Peter glaring as he flicked spit covered chip off his jacket.

"You're kidding right?" Scott rushed, forgetting the biological impossibility of Stiles being pregnant.

"He better be." An annoyed voice sounded from behind the group, causing everyone to go silent. Stiles gaped and panicked as his father, stepped out of a booth and walked to their table. The Sheriff looked at the large group, spotting Stiles neck and then eyeing off with Derek.

"Derek Hale." The Sheriff said thoughtfully, he's eyes sizing up the man who had his arm about his teenage son.

"Sheriff Stilinski." Derek replied with a respectful nod.

Derek and the Sheriff had a staring contest, Stiles father readjusting his belt so Derek could see his gun before raising an eyebrow. Derek saw the silent threat and nodded his understanding, Sheriff Stilinski nodding back before fixing his son with a stare.

"Home by eleven and don't even try to have any _sleepovers_." Stiles father ordered.

"Technically it's not a sleepover if we don't sleep." Stiles blurted, his hands wringing together. The entire pack flinched at Stiles words, pity dancing through their eyes as Stiles father stared at him.

"Nine thirty, no exceptions." The Sheriff grumbled, moving up Stiles curfew before leaving the restaurant. Stiles then released a breath he hadn't known he was holding, sagging further into Derek's side.

"That went better than I thought it would." Stiles mumble. Derek kissed Stiles forehead which made Stiles smile, his eyes lighting up with affection.

"Yeah it did. But if he did drag you away from me, I would have stolen you back." Derek smirked, his face nuzzling Stiles neck.

The mood lifted after that, the pack continuing there feast and chatting about life, love and werewolves. A few other customers throwing the group strange looks before Derek growled at his pack to keep it down. Stiles eyes looked about the table at his friends all squished together and having fun. Derek smiled down at him and Stiles smirked back cheekily. They weren't always a lovey-dovey couple and often bickered but in truth Stiles was the happiest human boyfriend, to a werewolf, ever. This was his life and as crazy as it could be he wouldn't trade it for anything.

The End.

* * *

Here is chapter 11, the final chapter of What to Do? I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. I also want to give a huge thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed, all of your comments really helped and encouraged me with this story and I am grateful. I may write a sequel to this story in the future but for now this is the end.

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


End file.
